Blue and Violet
by Ana Uchiha
Summary: She caused him so much hurt by leaving... now she's back, would he heal or hurt more? Sasuxoc.
1. New teammate and Sasuke

Title: Blue and Violet

"_I hate her..." Sasuke's tear fell "She regained my trust and then... broke it. Once is enough to destroy the trust I've given and I'll never forgive her..." Sasuke said to himself while walking in the cold rain. "But no matter how hard I try..." More tears came rushing down his cheeks "I can't forget her..." He mentally cursed himself for letting his weakness out and continued walking "She's the only one I trust, and look what she's done to me... I became weak because of her... I forgot to hide my emotions whenever I'm with her... and I do miss her." He stopped walking. He shook the last tears on his eyes and shrugged "I'm really emotional these days..." And with that, he turned around and proceeded to his home._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story.

Author: Ana Uchiha, heiress to the Uchiha clan

****

Chapter one: A new Teammate... how come Sasuke knows her?

With the usual morning, Kakashi Hatake woke up with a start. Kakashi, a silver-haired jounin in his early twenties... also team seven's sensei... ((All of the nine rookies with the u-know-who usual characters are now jounins... but still are under their chuunin senseis.))

'Yawn...' Kakashi stretched facing the sleek black windows on his back garden. 'Another day... another...' He left his thoughts hanging as realization dawned him. 'This is suppose the day for me to pick her up! Damn...' He cursed himself for waking up late as he sped up dressing and grabbed a toast ((which he popped in the toaster earlier)) and sped to the fifth's office.

-

"What's taking him so long, neesan?" A teenage girl was waiting at Tsunade's office, patience worrying out... She was waiting for Kakashi, her nii-chan. ((Yah. I made Kakashi her older brother. XP))

"Don't worry Ala-chan, he's always late." Terada said. "I didn't know that you still aren't used to his habit... getting late is his hobby." Tsunade laughed at herself, trying to cease the worry on the face in front of her.

"Late?" The girl called as Ala started, as if she hadn't heard Tsunade. "As I see it, maybe he won't come to pick me up. Doesn't he know he's supposed to welcome me today?" Ala seated at the velvet couch beside her.

"I know your brother, and I'm sure he'll be coming any second now..." Tsunade assured Ala calmly, resting her chin at the back of her hand.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Tsunade was right. He did come for her. A puff of white smoke filled the Hokage's office as a silver-haired jounin appeared. Kakashi looked at the girl who was seated at the couch, boredom etched on her features. Dark black hair, twilight eyes, it is her! Her boredom turned into happiness the minute she saw him. "Ala-chan!"

"Nii-chan!" Kakashi and Ala hugged each other as Tsunade watched them, not shocked by Kakashi's sudden sensitive nature.

"Ehgrm..." Tsunade who was sitting, fake-coughed to get both Ala and Kakashi's attention and for them to acknowledge her presence.

"Oh sorry..." Ala pulled gently away from his brother.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi greeted her with a bow. Tsunade then smiled at him.

"I suppose you know why your sister is back here?" She questioned the male jounin in front of her.

Kakashi then nodded at her. "She needs to continue her interrupted work."

"Exactly." Tsunade said. "She'll be staying with you and train. You then, Kakashi, will be responsible for her once she began living here again." Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Okay then, you are now dismissed." She finished commandingly as the two bowed once more and started to head out for the door. "Oh wait!" Tsunade called back as they turned around to face her. "Before I forget... Ala, you'll be training with team seven."

Ala nodded at her. She expected that. She knew Tsunade was up to something... maybe straightening things out between her and Sasuke. "Kakashi, take care of her." 'I hope she'll find a new home here... again.' Tsunade whispered to no one as the duo left her office.

-

"Now you'll have the chance to meet my students." Kakashi said as soon as they exited the office, heading for the bridge where team seven always wait for him.

"Sasuke's there, isn't he?" Ala asked, not looking at her brother. She knows that Sasuke was mad at her... leaving him was like losing another member of the Uchiha.

"Yeah... I still remember him being colder than the usual, and that's because you left him without even saying goodbye. After all, he's..." Kakashi paused and then, "So why didn't you say goodbye to him? I thought he's the first one to know? He's been really lonely, days before you left... I thought you told him."

Ala stayed silent, and then replied. "I... don't know... I was afraid... I don't wanna leave him but... I have no other choice aside from going away..." Ala said. "And I didn't tell Sasuke that I'll be going... I don't want him to remember me as his friend."

"Don't you think he'll forget you?" Kakashi asked as Ala bowed her head in shame. She knew that her brother's right. It isn't easy to forget a bestfriend... especially when you're the only friend he got. "And he's hurt too. He turned colder to others the moment he found out that you left. He's been a loner now... only going out because of the missions... he still remembers you and misses you... he doesn't even hate you." Kakashi said reassuringly. He knows that Sasuke's expression on the issue that his bestfriend is back- especially if it'll come negative- will hurt Ala.

Ala didn't know what to say... "So are they pain?" She started, changing the subject.

"It's not what you call pain but sometimes they are, sometimes they aren't." Kakashi said, not looking at her. His mind shifted from Ala and Sasuke to the whole team seven. He was thinking what they must be doing right now... especially Sasuke. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke already knew that Ala's home.

-

"Maybe sensei's not showing up today..." Sakura asked concerned as the inner Sakura yelled, 'WHERE'S THAT DAMNED TEACHER? HE'S BEEN AN HOUR LATE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO SPEND IN THIS PLACE!'

"If he wouldn't he must've stopped here a while and tell us he won't come or either ask another sensei to do it." Sasuke shot back intelligently at Sakura. He was getting so annoyed of Sakura and Naruto going in circles in front of him.

"Hehe... you're right Sasuke-kun." Sakura laughed nervously as she flashed him her most innocent-looking, ugly smile.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? I'm getting hungry..." Naruto said, having his no-eyes expression (-- ) while massaging his grumbling stomach.

"All you-!" Sakura was about to bonk Naruto in the head but she was cut off by the white smoke emitted beside her. Flinching slightly by the sudden appearance, Sakura looked at her right and found a mass of silver hair.

"Yo... sorry I'm late," Kakashi appeared, scratching his head apollogically. "I picked someone up from the fifth's office..." Sasuke perked up and then stared at his sensei... he's got a feeling he knew the person that their sensei got.

Kakashi was cut off by the usual "LIAR!" from Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh no... I'm not lying this time... It's true, I did pick someone up." He then motioned behind him to come. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked behind him and saw someone in pure black…

"!" Naruto and Sakura were surprised (OO) and Sasuke was... well... surprised- the Sasuke way. The look on his face... he knew it was her, but something changed... her hair... not as long as before and how she dresses. She usually goes for light non-girly colors but now, look at her!

The girl stepped beside Kakashi and the trio got a better look. She removed her cloak and everyone saw... a pale girl, slightly paler than Sasuke with raven hair that reached mid shoulders and bangs that nearly covered her right eye. (Her bangs were only on the right portion of her face). She has these unique or twilight-pink eyes. She wears this black tee, exposing her navel a bit and dark navy blue-that almost looked like black-capris reaching, tied before her feet. She wore the usual kunoichi sandals but hers were cut lower, like a shoe. On the left wrist was with a metal bangle. On her white feet, noticeably rainbow-colored anklets, on her navel was a dangling earring with a leaf as its pendant, her Konoha symbol tied on one of her thighs and no makeup (to which Sasuke was glad.) She stepped forward, giving a small bow as she finally spoke:

"I am Amacuza Ala, sixteen yrs old, presently living in Konoha... I went to away when I was twelve and got back here in Konoha before I turn seventeen." She stopped as she met Sasuke's eyes. She stared at the obsidian orbs and noticed pain, hurt and loneliness in his eyes. She felt empty inside when she saw it. She felt sinful for leaving him... and she regrets it... up to now.

"Okay then." Kakashi started as he noticed Ala lose her fondness to talk. "Tell us about your hobbies, likes and dislikes... and goal in life. Facts about yourself too."

"Oookaaayyyy..." She started hesitating; **_Damn that nii-chan... _**She'll crush her brother if she had the chance and if she can for making her talk about herself...

After debating silently, she chose to talk. Talking won't hurt... right? "I like eating and training... I like people who care for you even if... they knew you had a terrible past or something like that..."

"For the things that I don't like..." This time, she stared at the sky thinking. "I don't like people who use other people just to get what they want." Ala's eyes turned dangerous for a second then turned back to its friendly look. "To tell the truth, I don't like girly things... colors- yellow and pink, Of course I like them but I'm not the obsessed one. And I don't hate people who wear yellow or pink." She smiled. "I also hate it when people glomp on me. I also hate fanboys and fangirls and I've never been one." She smiled at Sakura and Naruto. "So... my goal in life... to have fun in every missions." She paused. "Facts about myself? I'm Kakashi's little sister." She grinned at her teammates as Naruto's eyes widened.

"He's your brother!" He asked disbelievingly at Ala; he can't believe someone as beautiful as Ala would be their perverted sensei's sister. She's way too beautiful to be relatives with Kakashi.

"What? Got a problem with that?" Kakashi asked Naruto tauntingly as Naruto shook his head.

"Iie sensei... not at all..."

"Good." Naruto turned to the girl namely Ala. He then smiled at her, one of the most comforting smile he gave. It somehow made Ala feel that she's welcome in the team.

"Hi... I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be the next Hokage!" The blonde introduced, pointing his thumb to himself. "That's Haruno Sakura, she likes me, you know..." he whispered to Ala and then pointed to the pink-haired jounin who gave a small smile after glaring at Naruto. "And the teme over there is Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto pointed Sasuke and Ala saw him jump a little.

"Dobe." Sasuke said coolly, knowing that Naruto doesn't have any chance of winning against him when it comes to verbal arguments. Naruto's too stupid for it. ((Gomen Naruto lovers!))

"What did you say!" _Uh-oh_ Ala thought. She knew that it'll result in a fight any second now...

"Do-be..." He rephrased the simple word that can swallow Naruto whole.

"Why you!" Naruto started to attack Sasuke.

"Stop it!" Kakashi-sensei ordered. Immediately, the two stopped. "Now that you have a new girl member, act more like gentlemen!"

"Oh yeah... sorry." Naruto apologized at Ala, scratching his head. Ala smiled weakly and nodded, accepting his apology.

"Won't she be doing any exercises that you gave to us in order to pass?" Everyone's attention shifted to Sasuke. Since when did Sasuke care for others?

"No... I won't. She's not doing any of those exercises. You're already jounins... and... She's already a jounin when she left Konoha, she was twelve, I guess, so no need."

"A jounin at such young age!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura in shock just nodded to what Naruto said.

"Yeah... I was once asked to be an ANBU but... I'm too young to be one." She grinned at her teammates and noticed that Sasuke was busily examining his nails with mild interest. _I. Really. Don't. Care. Whether. Sasuke. Listens. To. What. I. Say. _She thought still smiling.

-

"So for today, no mission. Sparring." Kakashi took out his 'Icha Icha Paradise vol. 15' and opened a page that's been stuck with a dried leaf.

"Can't we eat? My stomach is grumbling…" Naruto asked their seemingly bored sensei with his no eyes expression again. (-- )

"I'll treat you to ramen if you spar." Kakashi said, not looking at him. Seems like he wanted to be left alone and giggle under his book.

Naruto perked up at this. "Alright! Whom will I spar with?"

"Hmmm…" That question got Kakashi thinking. He lifted his head under his book and looked around his students. _Sasuke and Sakura? Iie. Even if they don't spar, I could definitely tell who's gonna win… Sasuke and Naruto? Iie. I had enough of those two… Ala and Sakura? Definitely no, still predictable result._ Kakashi was deep in thought on whom to pair with whom when an idea stuck him. "Naruto you spar with Sakura. Sasuke, spar with Ala."

Ala looked at her oniichan as if she saw hell. _What the? Oh no, please don't…_She pleaded him with puppy-dog eyes. _Pllleeeaaasssee? _Her onnichan shook his head. "Ala, I already told you, you're gonna spar with Sasuke." The puppy eyes got bigger, "No Ala, my decision is final." More tears came gushing out, "I told you, no." The puppy eyes vanished and Ala sighed defeated. It's not like she's afraid of Sasuke… it's just that… she doesn't want to face Sasuke as early as this.

As hearing their sensei telling Ala that she's gonna spar with him (Sasuke) and that's final, Sasuke looked at Ala who sported this 'on the verge of crying' look as if she was afraid to spar with him, and his anger rose. What did he do to make Ala act this way? Wasn't he the one who's supposed to ignore Ala and refuse to make contact with her because of what she did?

-

After some minutes watching the two spar, Sasuke stood up from his seat when Kakashi-sensei yelled: "Winner, Naruto." So Naruto was able to defeat Sakura? Well, Sakura is easy to beat. Her lack of practicing Ninjutsus and Genjutsus made her weak. "Ala, Sasuke, it's your turn now." Kakashi-sensei shouted behind his book.

Ala nodded and stood up; she brushed imaginary dust from her capris. Naruto and Sakura sat to where Ala was before. Sasuke stood up after Ala and took a fighting stance while Ala just simply stood there.

He started to attack but found that Ala is dodging his attack and disappearing in mid air! The fight continued on and on. After a while, Sasuke found Ala standing a few meters away, mouthing, "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I will." The next thing Sasuke knew is that he was painfully slammed onto the tree sideways Sakura. A minimum amount of blood splattered from Sasuke's mouth to the now crimson grass infront of him.

"I am not a weakling," She whispered in his ear. **THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP...** Oh my god, his heart won't stop beating ... what was wrong with him? No, no, no. He's not in love with her ... right?

He could feel his neck being tickled by her warm breath. She was panting loudly, maybe because of the speed she'd shown? He doesn't know. "I changed and become more powerful after I left Konoha. This is the fruit of my hard work, and you cannot blame me for it." She bowed her head as she was searching for a kunai. ((stupid thing to do especially when you're a nin… but forgive me, I need this to fit my story in.)) Sasuke saw her eyes became cold and unfeeling- just like the day when they first met.

****

Flashback:

A girl was infront of the famous Amacuza clan's abode, sobbing to herself.

"_Hey, why are you crying?" A chibi with raven hair and obsidian eyes looked at her, concern etched his features. _

The girl continued to sob.

"_Stop crying, I'm here. You can tell me your problems." At this, the little girl (chibi Ala) looked up and Sasuke saw eyes, very scary eyes. It was empty and full of loathing. Not at him, probably, but at what happened to her. She was lonely and hurt… and she wants revenge._

"_My…my u-uncle k-killed m-my c-clan…I-I c-can't see w-why... e-everyb-body l-loves h-him but…" She continues to sob again._

"_Stop crying. We can see the Hokage and tell him what happened; you can be my friend too." _

The girl nodded and they went together to the Third's office.

End Flashback

His train of thoughts stopped when he felt cold metal pricking his clothed chest. He found out that while he was reminiscing, Ala managed to pull out a kunai and point it into his chest.

"Don't you dare hurt my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stood up, red with anger, shouting at Ala. **That bitch! **Inner Sakura yelled, **hurting my Sasuke-kun, the nerve! Arrgghh!**

That made Ala look at her and she smirked sadly. "Some fangirl you got there. But she likes- I mean loves you, ne?" She asked sadly, not really wanting to hear Sasuke's reply.

She pushed the kunai deeper into his well-toned chest, ((mmm Sasuke…)) making Sasuke flinch a little. "I win…" she whispered sadly. She seems not to like winning at all.

Kakashi looked from behind his book and nodded. "Okay then." He stood up and put his little perverted book away. "I'm gonna treat you to ramen as promised."

"Yay! I'm starving!" Naruto jumped up and down, as actively as a kangaroo can. ((I dunno what I'm talking about. -.-)) And Ala released Sasuke.

-

They started heading for the ramen store (Ichiraku), Naruto spotted a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Iruka-sensei!" The hyperactive boy yelled, clucking his arms wildly, getting the attention of the figure. Ala then saw it wave back.

The next minute, they came face to face with a male jounin with the ponytail… (**dramatic drumroll**, dun dun dun dun…) Iruka.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Iruka greeted, ruffling the blonde's hair. Iruka then looked at team seven and his eyes fell at the familiar unique twilight eyes. "Ala-chan?" Iruka asked, finally remembering the girl.

'Whew. 'bout time he remembers me.' Ala thought smiling. "Hai, Iruka-sensei." Iruka then pulled her into a hug and Sasuke felt like shooting fire at Iruka and frying him to death. KATON: MYTHICAL FIRE FLOWER NO JUTSU! ((wait… that's over the board. XP))

"Home again, I suppose?" Iruka asked by the time he pulled away. Ala nodded smiling at him. "When did you get home by-the-way?"

"Oh… bout a couple of minutes ago. Terada-nee-s-," She stopped as she covered her mouth and the three young Nins looked at her. "I mean, Tsunade-sama welcomed me into her office about hours ago and she informed Kakashi-niichan about my arrival. I thought you knew…" She smiled at him. It's been a while since she last saw him… and nothing's changed, she might add. Same ponytail and same face.

"Oh… maybe that's why I'm sent to the office." He wondered, still looking at the beautiful kunoichi infront of him.

"We're going at Ichiraku, wanna come?" Kakashi butted in.

"Oh no, no. I just got there… and besides, I've been called by Tsunade-sama and I don't want to be late."

"Oh okay, bye then."

"Bye."

Team seven continued to walk towards Ichiraku. "You know sir Iruka?" Naruto asked Ala, looking at her.

"Course I do. He used to treat me into ramen with niichan after a couple of paperwork back then in the third's office." Ala replied at him, smiling. It was good to reminisce about the good 'ol days… especially when she and Sasuke were happy.

"Paperwork?" Naruto asked. "So when you're twelve, all you've done is paperwork? Isn't that a bit… boring?" Naruto stuffed his pockets with his fingers, looking at the sky.

"After I resigned as an ANBU?" This caught Sakura and Naruto's attention. (Sasuke and Kakashi already knew.)

12… but already an ANBU? She's one damn chic! Inner Sakura thought._ When I was twelve, I was just beginning to learn to walk on trees and water… but she, she know how to kick S-class Nin's butts!_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Inner Sakura thought. Inner Sakura yelled.

She never talks like this… niichan thought. _Oh well, better than the anti-social girl..._

niichan thought. 

"Yeah; I did paperwork." Ala continued. "I manage mission reports, sort them out, etc. And yeah, it was kinda' boring but I still manage to have some fun while doing it…" Ala continued to grin at the blonde.

She looks beautiful… **Mental Punch **((ouch…)) _what in the place of hell am I thinking! I should push her away, treat her as an infectious disease, not bask on her beauty or think how hot and beautiful she is! _Sasuke scowled at himself then grunted.

((ouch…)) Sasuke scowled at himself then grunted. 

"Doushita no, **Uchiha-san**?" Ala asked as she saw Sasuke's disturbed face. _Oh crap. _She thought as she saw Sasuke's face harden. That came out so wrong. Sasuke's going to hate her now…

Uchiha-san? Wow, some guts she has. Niichan thought amusely. He thought that Ala would call Sasuke either Sasuke-san or Sasuke-kun… but Uchiha-san? Uh-oh. Sasuke will be so annoyed of this.

Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san... The phrases started to revolve in Sasuke's mind and he could swear that his blood is starting to boil then. Why is she calling him Uchiha-san? She knew perfectly well that he hate being called 'Uchiha-san' especially by her.

"Don't call me that!" He growled at her angrily. Her look didn't falter unlike Sasuke thought it would. _Unlike Sakura. Unlike Ino. Unlike those fangirls. Unlike all the girls._ _She was unique. Wait… what the! Unique? Well, she's not afraid of me… _

He thought -when they were younger- that Ala being not afraid of him is a good thing… but now, it turned to plain annoyance if Ala isn't afraid of him.

Even though he growls, even though he shouts, even though he brings out his Sharingan, Ala would never ever be afraid of him. He doesn't know why… but she actually isn't afraid unlike most girls and she doesn't take orders from him unlike most girls that glomp on him do.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. "Don't shout on her like that, you heartless jerk!" Naruto was about to jump and attack Sasuke but Ala stopped him. Ala doesn't want Naruto to get into fights with Sasuke just because of her.

"Naruto-kun, please stop." Ala asked inaudibly versus Sasuke and Naruto's growling.

Naruto suddenly stopped at the girl's words and looked at her as if she grew another head. "But Ala-chan… he shouted at you! You don't even deserve to be shouted. You just asked him if he's okay then he goes and shouts at you!" Naruto reasoned out.

"I won't die if he shouts at me, would I?" Ala asked smiling at the protective and hyperactive blonde. It made Naruto's expression turn soft.

"Well, no…" the blonde said. "But you still don't deserve it!" He retorted, glaring at Sasuke.

Of course she doesn't, but she does know that I hate being called Uchiha-san. Before she left Konoha, I remember her calling me Sa-chan. Her calling me Uchiha-san is too annoying. Sasuke thought while glaring back at the fumed boy.

****

Flashback ((this flashback is from the writer's pov))

"Sa-chan?" A younger Ala went into the Uchiha manor searching for Sasuke. Sasuke heard her and poked his raven-haired head from the kitchen.

"Hmm, what is it, A-chan?" He asked, looking at her. There was Ala, looking nervous but beautiful. **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP... **his heart won't stop beating every time he sees the beautiful kunoichi called Ala. He really loves her, but won't have guts to tell her how he feels.

"Eh... I have something to give you," Ala flushed as she searched her pockets. "That is, if you don't mind..."

"Hai, hai. Wait for me there. I'm just having a drink!"

Ala nodded. Sasuke came out a minute after, wearing the usual Uchiha shirt and shorts. "What is it? You said you have something to give me?" He asked happily. He always receives gifts from Ala but this one's different. There's no occasion for her to give him a gift... then why?

"This." She said as she handed out a silver necklace.

"Hey... I know this!" He exclaimed happily. Of course he does. This was the one they promised to buy each other last year. A pair. Identical friendship necklaces.

"Well, yeah. I-I put the ring in as the pendant..." Ala stammered blushing, but the blush that came up was unnoticed.

Sasuke lifted the chain to see a better look. Positive. He saw their friendship ring; He also saw the blue and violet diamonds studded on it. Blue represents Sasuke, Violet represents Ala. There was something etched inside the ring, he can possibly see: Bestfriends forever, Sa-chan and A-chan.

He smiled. It's the first time he smiled that day. He was too annoyed at Naruto and Sakura to even smile, but Ala made him. Ala did.

"Thanks." He smiled at his bestfriend but it faded the minute he saw her troubled face. "Daijoubu ka?" (Are you alright?) He asked, concern etched his handsome _features. _

"I'm okay..." She reassured him and went silent. After some minute, she asked him: "Hey Sa-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Could you promise me...?"

"Promise what?"

"That even... even when I'm not around, c-could you please always wear that?"

"Of course... what makes you think I'm going to leave this necklace alone in my house?"

"No, I mean, even I'm nowhere to be seen, -just in case it happens- could you promise to wear that and keep it?"

"What makes you thin-?"

"Don't put it into trash even though you're angry with me and still continue to keep it?" Ala was asking non-stop that means that she wanted answers, answers she was looking for; and she won't take no.

Sasuke sighed, 'Why is this girl so stubborn?' "Okay, okay. I promise." He smiled as he hugged her.

End flashback

Sasuke touched the lump that the silver necklace did behind his shirt… the one that Ala gave him. He didn't trash it or even removed it. He kept his promise. _Is that why you gave me this and asked me to take care… so that I won't forget you_? He asked himself. _Well, good news, _he sighed sharply, _I kept it; now you'll be happy that I did._

"Come here," Ala said, swinging an arm casually around Naruto's neck. "I will tell you something…" She whispered something in Naruto's ear that made him smile.

"Hehehe…." Naruto was giggling and nodding. What are they planning?

'_Those people like that Uchiha Sasuke deserves not to be paid attention to. If you do, their head will grow bigger and the stick on their ass will grow longer. So if you want Uchiha to stop showing off and showing the stick that is shoved in his ass, better ignore him and his retarded comments. Okay?'_ These sentences filled Naruto's head and he skipped happily towards Ichiraku without another word.

What could she possibly tell that dobe to make him act so happy? She didn't arrange to go out with him, has she? Sasuke asked himself silently. He felt blood rush to his veins at the thought of Ala going out with Naruto. _Impossible. Ala's not that low to go out with that dobe._

Sasuke asked himself silently. He felt blood rush to his veins at the thought of Ala going out with Naruto. 

"Uh… Ala?" Kakashi asked as Ala stopped walking and turned around to face her oniichan. "You didn't ask him out, did you?" Ala fell and twitched anime-style.

"Me? Ask Naruto out? Nuh-uh. I didn't. I just told him a little secret." She smiled and continued to walk.

Sakura walked silently behind them, without saying another word. _What could Ala-chan say to make Naruto so happy? _She kept thinking. Unconscious to her, they were already in front of Ichiraku.


	2. dining at ichiraku

I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways thanks for the reviews... uhm... **review **actually. I'm just busy the past few weeks and... well... updating my stories is one of the least priorities I have. And yeah, school is getting tougher so I have to study really hard... our summative exams is on next day and I don't want to lose academic credits... SA SOBRANG HIRAP E RAMDAM KO NA PARANG BINIBIYAK ULO KO SA DALAWA E... (It's so hard that I feel my skull breaking in two) So, let's continue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I do not own Sasuke, but his heart belongs to me! XD

**Chapter 2: Dining at Ichiraku and Walking Home**

****

As soon as they arrived at Ichiraku, Naruto seated in happily followed by Kakashi, Ala, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Orders?" Ayame, the waitress asked team seven and the new girl.

"Double pork and chicken ramen!" Naruto answered back energetically as he turned to his new girl comrade. "Kakashi-sensei said that you've been gone for very long… you know, you must try their new recipes here… and yeah, there's the new 'double order for the price of one' offer! Isn't that great?" He asked Ala as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's great."

"Kakashi, how 'bout you?" Ayame asked as Kakashi just shook his head and proceeded to read under his perverted book.

"Water." Sakura said as Ala looked weirdly at her.

"That's not very healthy at all…" Ala commented to Sakura. Sakura just shrugged and continued to her dream world.

"She's on a diet… we tried telling her that but she just wouldn't listen." Naruto said as he looked at the daydreaming Sakura.

"Diet for whom?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh." She stopped when the waitress asked them the remaining orders.

"Miso with riceballs." Ala and Sasuke said in unison. Both stared at one another with crazed looks while Sakura popped out of her dream world, the inner Sakura wanting to get loose and strangle the poor Ala to death.

"Okay. Be right back." Ayame said as she retreated to the farther side of the store. Minutes later, a man in his mid 30's came out, distributed the ramens, and greeted his number one customer, Naruto. ((I dunno the name of this guy so I'll be naming him as 'Manong' until someone here is kind enough to tell me the guy's name. XD))

"Ohayo, Naruto!" Manong greeted happily as Naruto saluted at him, slurping in his noodles, hot drops of soup flying everywhere.

"Ohayo, minna." Manong smiled at the remaining people on his stand. When he said minna, it's supposed to be for Naruto's remaining three comrades: Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. He only noticed that they have another girl with them when he felt that the store was getting a bit crowded.

"Ala-chan!" Manong asked unbelievingly as he saw twilight-eyed kunoichi. Ala just nodded and smiled while eating her own miso with riceballs. "Oh my… Ala… why didn't you tell me that you're going home today? I should've prepared something special for you and joined Uchiha-san there to feast with your arrival!"

Ala gagged at her noodles. _Shoot._ _Manong said it! What to do…? What to do…?_ Ala's mind was scanning itself for the perfect excuse. She knows that she's about to be questioned.

Sasuke started to chew his food forcefully. _Damn Manong…_Sasuke glared at the Ichiraku owner who got a very happy look plastered on his face.

Sakura choked at her water and Naruto's noodles were dangling halfway from his mouth. "What!" They both shouted, eyes wide, not believing what they just heard.

"Did I hear it right…? Sasuke-teme would hold a feast for Ala-chan?" Naruto asked Manong after swallowing his noodles.

"Why yes, don't you know that they're--?"

"THEY'RE WHAT?" Inner Sakura somehow managed to get out and is now shouting at the poor cowering owner.

"Bestfriends." Kakashi muttered under his book. He seems to be listening to every word that was spoken in the conversation that happened a few minutes ago.

Ala and Sasuke glared at the perverted sensei while plotting a deathly trap for him.

_Damn niichan…_

_Damn sensei…_

"Is that true, Ala-chan?" Naruto asked the stupefied girl.

"Uhm…"

Before Ala could reply to the hyper boy, something decorated the happy sky. A loud BOOM sounded as smoke of silver flashed across the sky, calling for an older jounin meeting. BOOM! Orange. It means that they are needed immediately. BOOM! Red. Someone is injured, the meeting is dangerous and that the older jounins need to be accompanied by two over three of his team.

"What was that for!" Naruto yelled as he finished his second ramen.

"Older Jounin Meeting." Sakura muttered seriously as she looked in the sky.

"Oh, you mean the meeting where they secretly make out and share perverted stories?" Naruto asked the sweatdropping Sakura while Ala just smiled. ((quiet girl, ain't she?))

"Uhh… yes, that one. Says there that Kakashi-sensei would need to pick two out of us four and tag them in the jounin meeting." _Please let Kakashi-sensei choose his sister and Naruto… _Sakura got her fingers crossed, hoping that she can have time to spend with **_her Sasuke-kun._**

****

"Sakura. Naruto. Come with me. Sasuke, I need you to walk Ala home." Sasuke stopped dead at this, _Ala… home?_ But… whose house?

"Ah yes." Kakashi-sensei smiled knowingly behind his green mask, "If you are wondering, she will stay at your place." Sasuke nodded and started to leave without even shooting a glance at Ala.

"WHAT!" Sasuke stopped walking when they heard the pink-hairedgirl exclaim, "Why does **_she_** get to stay in Sasuke-kun's house! I mean, why can't I!" Asked the frustrated Sakura.

"Well, Sakura, first, you don't have this 'bonding' with Sasuke so… it would be hard for the both of you for you live in there. Second, you have parents… and third, there's always someone to look after you."

"But **_she _**has you! You can look after her! You're her aniki!"

"Well, yes, that's correct… but Sasuke could protect her more than I can and she would be happier with him."

"Arrghhh! This **_is _**not going well at all!" She screamed as Kakashi bade Ala and Sasuke goodbye.

-

The two walked in an uncomfortable silence. Ala wasn't used to this. Sure, they had walked into the park several times before with Sasuke usually quiet, but now, it was obvious that his silence meant either that he's angry or he has a big problem.

"Why did you come back?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. He never meant nor planned to ask the questions, it just poured out from his mouth.

"You're still angry, ne?" Ala asked smiling a bit playfully. They are now sitting on a Cherry Blossom's roots, their backs leaning on the opposite sides of the tree.

"…"

"You know what? I wasn't due to go back until next month; but I wanted to see you, so, I went here... earlier than expected."

"…"

"…"

"…Is that… true…?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Then why did you leave me in the first place?"

There was a long pause, and then: "You know that I don't have a choice aside from going away…"

Sasuke sighed sharply. He still doesn't believe. "Then why didn't I receive even the slightest form of goodbye? … or even … a farewell talk, maybe?" Sasuke's voice was ready to break anytime… he knows it. Crying is not his thing but he's still hurt with what Ala did.

"I don't know…" she trailed away, hearing the shaking voice Sasuke sported. When no one decided to talk, Sasuke sighed sharply, stood up and left for the Uchiha manor, trailed by Ala behind.

-

"Your room is here. If you need me, I'll be in the-"

"Yes, in your room, right across from me. If I need anything, I'm free to open the fridge and cook up anything that I would like?" Ala and Sasuke were in the Uchiha house now and, surprisingly, Ala still remembers the house very well as if it was only yesterday.

"No." Sasuke said indifferently. "I'm going to cook today. If you want to rest, then rest."

"Can I--?" Ala asked, unsure.

"Take a bath? Yes, you may, if you like." Ala sighed in relief at this. Sasuke wanted to sound pleasant towards her. _Maybe his heart softened a bit with what I said?_ "What are you waiting for..?"

Sasuke's voice brought Ala out of her trance as she nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah." She said as the Uchiha boy stared at her embarrassed retreating form. He sighed softly as he shook his head. _Hopeless._

-

Sasuke was peeling off a couple of vegetables when he felt slender arms wrap around him, making him detect a scent that he familiarly known from his childhood. He stopped peeling the vegetables and lowered his head a bit. The scent of lilies filled his senses as he tried his vain not to turn around and return the hug to whoever was holding him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ala spoke softly as she leaned her head on his back. "I'm so sorry… and… thank you…"

"Stop saying sorry.'" Sasuke said as Ala broke away from him. "Your sorry doesn't worth anything and it's becoming annoying." He then glared at the raven-haired kunoichi infront of him whose eyes softened at his expression. He saw her bow her head.

"Sorr-"

"I told you to stop that."

"Oh. Sor-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sasuke bellowed at his 'former' bestfriend. He saw her falter slightly because his voice is rising in anger and he had brought out his sharingan. "I told you to stop saying sorry but you still go on and continue!"

"**What **do you want me to do!" Ala shouted back as fiercely as Sasuke did, obiviously holding back tears. "Do you expect me to cry!" She asked, bringing out her green sharingan. Sasuke glared at it. "Or do you want me to beg, kneel in front of you to ask for your forgiveness!" Ala asked when she couldn't handle the deadly silence Sasuke kept when he refused to reply to her outburst.

"Fuck! I never said that!" Sasuke said, his red sharingan glowing with anger. Not at her, maybe, but at himself for bringing up the subject in the first place. "I never said anything like that!"

"You think-" Ala was cut short by someone opening the door.

"Ohayo!" The pink-haired girl came in, followed by Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Ala quickly wiped her tears away as she nodded in greeting.

"I heard people screaming outside. Was it you, Ala-chan?" Kakashi eyed his 'sister' who looked at him, nodded sheepishly and scratched her head.

"Well…" Ala said as she distanced herself away from Sasuke, smiling. "You see, _Sasuke-kun_ here doesn't know how to… uhm… peel potatoes…" Sasuke glared at her. "And… well… that was stupid… considering that he is an Uchiha... so I taught him how… and… he just don't get it… and we fought." Ala nodded, satisfied with what she said and grinned again.

"Uhm… Ala-chan?" Sakura asked, unsure. All 3 of them (Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto) were staring at the now green-eyed kunoichi.

"Hmm?" Ala asked as she turned to Sakura, still smiling. She saw Sakura point to her eyes with a confused look on her face. _Fuck_. Alathought. _I forgot to deactivate my sharingan… oh, shit!_ Ala cursed silently to herself. She was soooo stupid for letting herself forget that she has her green sharingan activated. _Great._ Ala grunted as soon as she saw Naruto's dumbfounded face.

"Ala-chan," The fox boy whined at her. "Don't tell me that that's a sharingan… Don't tell me that you're related with teme…"

"Shut up." Sasuke said. They all looked at him and saw that his sharingan is activated too.

"Your sharingans look exactly alike!" Sakura exclaimed. "She must be your sister or something like that…" Sakura concluded as Sasuke slowly deactivated his sharingan. She was hoping that Ala might be Sasuke's relative, thus, making Ala less than Sasuke's lover, making her chance of winning Sasuke work.

-----

How 'bout that? Please review. I would really be happy if you did and Flames are welcome with open arms! Don't forget to push that little button that says 'Review', okay? Thanks!


	3. An AN, read!

Here we go again, another stupid an… if you don't know, I just have finished our second summative test and my scores are just like the first… my computer is also inflicted with the damned spyware so I can't really update… but I'm trying! Now I'm on our local internet café and is currently writing this for everyone.

Reply to all those who reviewed:

**Heie's Shadow Tenshi : **You're really correct about those Sasu/Saku pairings… definitely correct. I don't understand why she has to be paired with almost all of Naruto characters! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Keep on loving Sasu/oc and keep hating Sasu/saku, I'll cheer for you!

**Chocolate Panda : **Yeah… and poor me for getting my computer infected with Spyware! (cries chibi tears) Those viruses totally suck! Oh, and thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate you, you know? Being my first reviewer and all of that…

Oh, and Blue and Violet's next chappie: Explanations. Ala would explain what happened, why she posses a green sharingan, and why is she calling Kakashi 'oniichan' if they're not related at all? What's her relation to Neji and why she's so close to the Hikage? Got to find out? so read and review!


	4. explanations

I'm so sorry for not updating! DEATH TO ALL SPYWARES, CURSE THEM! THEY MAKE MY LIFE DAMN HARDER! So, about me, I published a new story, **Memoirs Of The Forgotten Uchiha**. I hope you all like it like you welcomed Blue and Violet! Oh, and thankies to all who reviewed:

**ChocoP:** XD. I'm using this nick for you now, and you can't do anything about it! BWAHAHAHA! XD. Thanks for reviewing to **Battle Of The Bands **and here, **Blue and Violet**, I appreciate it!

So, enough with the babble, let's start with the drabble! (What does drabble, lemon, fluff in fan fiction mean? I'm really confused! Can anyone with a good heart tell me? Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Sasuke (will soon be mine). You can take Sakura. XD

**Chapter Three: Explanations**

"Ala-chan, would you care to explain?" Naruto asked, tapping his foot impatiently at the mahogany floor of the Uchiha house.

Ala sighed. _Might as well… they'll find out sooner or later anyways… _Ala nodded and ordered them all to sit down. After all settled in, Ala spoke.

"Well you see," she started nervously, avoiding contact with everybody's eyes. "I'm the Amacuza clan's heiress." She slowly looked at her teammates whom were looking at her, interested. She took this as cue to continue. "I was asked to choose one of Amacuza men to be my husband…" She said. "But I rejected… so the elders of the neighboring clans- Uchiha and Hyuuga- made a meeting with the Amacuza elders, allowing me to choose any guy I would like from their clans. So, Sasuke and Neji- being my bestfriends, I chose them."

"But…" the pink-haired girl started anxiously, all attentions shifting from Ala to her. "You are asked to choose only one… and you choose two… don't tell me you're both going to marry them?…" She asked; confusion plastered on her round face.

"That's right… but the decision changed when a threat of extinction to our clan spread. The elders were afraid that my husband-to-be would die, so they made me choose two. The Hyuugas, as a welcome for me, gave me the Byakugan, their eye bloodline limit. And the Uchihas, who gave me the sharingan and tattooed an Uchiha fan on me." Ala said, bringing down the sleeve of her clothes. Positive. On the intersection of her neck and left shoulder is the acclaimed Uchiha fan. "Since I'm not a real Uchiha, the sharingan seemed to have a different effect on me… the supposedly red sharingan turned green."

"So… you're not an Uchiha and you're not related to him?" Naruto asked Ala.

"No… but I will be someday, whether Sasuke likes it or not." Ala glanced sadly to Sasuke who was a little lost in his own thoughts. Seems like he, himself, was reminiscing on what happened before.

"So you mean…" Sakura started again, but this time, visible tears threatened to come down. "You're gonna marry Sasuke-kun sooner or later?" She asked, fighting back the shaking tears, her voice also quivering.

"Yes." Sakura felt sharp pain graze her, "But… that is, if Sasuke is willing to…" Ala trailed off, her voice dropping into sadness. Sasuke looked at her with his sharp obsidian eyes as he sighed sharply.

"I will." All looked at him in surprise, "Don't get me wrong." He added quickly after seeing Ala's face. "I'm doing this because I want to resurrect my clan." He said rather coldly. "You perfectly know that, so don't get your hopes too up." He said, glaring at his fiancée. Ala's gaze dropped as she nodded at him meekly.

"Clear." She said, smiling slightly, but her eyes were close to watering. She never expected that Sasuke will still remember and is willing to do their promise, not after the past events.

"Hn." Sasuke said, retreating to the farther side of the Uchiha manor. Seems like he wanted to think some things out, especially about the decision he just made about Ala and him to be married.

-

_Damn you Uchiha! _Sasuke thought angrily as he punched the tree before him. The poor tree is seen with blood and a large, round mark made by Sasuke's blooding fist. _You're only doing this for the resurrection of your clan; think Sasuke, think. You. Do. Not. Love. Her. Understand?_ He said, weakly leaning his raven head on the tree. _Shit, you're becoming weak again._ He thought, biting his tongue. Depression caused this. _Straighten yourself, Sasuke! Do you think what you did was right! _He said, now sitting on the tree's roots, playing with his kunai, twirling it around using his pale hands. _You're marrying Ala-chan! It's been your dream, hasn't it?_ He added sarcastically, slapping his forehead.

Straightening himself, he thought again about Ala-chan and him. "It **had **been my dream…" he said silently to himself, letting memories of him and Ala-chan consume his mind once again.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey!" Ala-chan breathed out, panting. She and Sasuke had been walking for several hours in the woods now, and they seemed lost._

"_What?" Sasuke asked innocently, turning around to face her._

"_Do you really know where we're going!" Ala asked, her eyebrows rose. She knows that there's something that Sasuke's hiding from her._

"_Well…" Sasuke started nervously. He hates to m__ake Ala angry. "I- I-…"_

"_You…?" Ala asked, her eyebrows still up and her hands on her hips. "Spill." _

_Seeing the uncertainty and troubled look on Sasuke's face, she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not getting angry." She said, holding his hand and giving it a light, reassuring squeeze._

_Seeing her look, and feeling the warmth in his hands, he nodded. "I can't seem to find the way out…" He said, his fingers curling with nervousness, "I think we're lost…" Trailing off, he saw the look on Ala-chan's face. She was smiling. "What!" He asked the kunoichi infront of him, blushing. Why is she smiling? Isn't she supposed to be angry?_

_She shrugged and poked Sasuke's cheek. "That pride of yours is too high. You need to lessen that if you want me to marry you." She said smirking. "You know I'll never marry someone who's that way." At this, Sasuke looked at her with an 'it-can't-be' look. "Oh yes, Sa-chan, yes." She teased further, making the Uchiha prodigy say something she never expected._

"_I really want to marry you." He said, hiding the faint blush that appeared on his usually pale cheeks. "I really do. I don't want you to choose Neji. I want you to choose me. I love you very much." At this, Sasuke blushed harder. He wasn't used to this. He then felt something warm against his cheeks. A light peck from soft lips._

_He looked up to find Ala-chan smiling at him. "I know you do." With that, she walked to a different direction, leaving the poor Sasuke stunned._

"_Did she just kiss me?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah…" Sasuke thought, staring at the pale blue sky. It was perfect. Just like his and Ala's relationship before. "It **had** been my dream." _But now, I don't know if it still is._

-

"Sorry about that…" Ala apologized to her teammates. "Sasuke might be in a bad mood today so it's better if we leave him alone." She said, sporting a small, unpained smile.

Naruto, who felt guilty seeing Ala like this, apologized. "Sorry about that Ala-chan. I was so keen on knowing your past with Sasuke. I might have asked more questions than needed." Naruto said, bowing his head in shame. But Ala just patted his head.

"Nah, it's okay." She said lightly, even though perfectly knowing that it's not okay, that it hurts her everytime she sees that Sasuke acts differently, and that Sasuke looks unenthusiastic at the oncoming wedding. This made Ala feel like she was nothing. And it hurts her.Ala needed to borrow strength if Sasuke would act like a jerk everyday.

"So, we're leaving now…" Kakashi said, pitying his sister. He hates himself everytime he sees her in turmoil and now is an example. Leaving wouldn't do anything to cease the pain, Kakashi knows, but… he couldn't find anything else he could do…

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Ala said, stepping out of her trance. "Bye then, Naruto, Sakura, Niichan… I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

All of them nodded and gave her one last worried look before leaving.

----

So how 'bout that? Read and Review!


	5. ramen and staying with you

SPECIAL: Because the authoress promised that she'll be updating at least a week and that she hadn't updated, she'll be posting new chapters and a new story.

DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say that Naruto isn't mine?

**Chapter Four: Ramen and Staying with You**

It was a fine day today and the clouds were drifting lazily across the pale blue sky. A perfect day for the missions. But today was a bit different.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MISSIONS-- AGAIN!" The loud and obnoxious Naruto yelled at their sensei who just smiled sheepishly.

"We might not receive missions for a short while. Tsunade-sama is away; even Shizune. No one will arrange the missions." Kakashi explained calmly, facing his students.

"So…" Naruto and his loud mouth started working again after convincing himself that there's no hope inserting his anger into their sensei's feeble brain, "What're we gonna do today?" He asked, eyes glinting. _Ramen, Ramen, Ramen…_

"Ramen, I suppose…" Kakashi said, bringing out his little dirty book and proceeded to read under it.

Blushing and giggling after reading something --evil--, he looked at his sweatdropping students and smiled. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" Reading again, he started to walk towards Ichiraku ramen store.

-

"Ala-chan!" Manong again, greeted them with an early morning smile. "And team seven!" He said after seeing the group of people behind her. "So what're you ordering for today?" He asked them after they seated. Ala to the far left, Naruto next to her, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I'll have chicken." Ala said, playing with the imaginary dusts at the table in front of her. All looked at her, (except Sasuke) and they all saw how her mood dropped again. Manong was supposed to ask what happened but he was stopped by Naruto signaling 'don't.'

Seeing the seriousness in his number one customer, Manong didn't push the subject. Instead, he nodded and asked the others about their orders.

"Double pork and one chicken, please." Naruto said, eyes still on Ala. He was worried about their new teammate's behavior. This wasn't like the Ala they knew. Ala always smiles and she was always energized… but now, Naruto isn't sure if this is the real Ala.

"Anything would do." Kakashi said, still buried under his book. He was so serious that everyone who looks at him thinks that he's studying for exams or something.

"Water." Sakura replied, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke's in a bad mood today, Sakura noticed. He wasn't even looking at any of them.

"Miso." Sasuke replied simply, avoiding Sakura's gaze. He doesn't want to speak to anyone right now. Especially that he's feeling guilty for making Ala feel that she's not welcome. He's afraid he might snap at someone accidentally.

"Okay, be right back!" Manong and his happy face disappeared at the back of the store, leaving team seven alone and the deadly silence everyone carries.

-

Ala was surprised when someone put a hand on her shoulder. The said hand felt warm. She looked around and saw the ivory-eyed boy, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey," She greeted happily and all turned to look at team 5 (correct me if I'm wrong, Neji's in team 5, isn't he?) Tenten was smiling at her, Lee and Gai.

"GOOD MORNING, YOUTHS OF TODAY!" Gai-sensei greeted team seven with his usual pose ((You know, where the tooth goes 'ping!' with the matching sappy background?)). All looked to where the commotion was. They saw Gai and they all sweatdropped. "ALA-CHAN! YOU LOOK MORE SPLENDID THAN YOU DID YESTERDAY!" Again, Gai smiled and his tooth went 'ping!'

Ala just smiled after Neji released his hand on her shoulders. "Yes, I have been… Ohayo Ji-kun, Ten-chan and Lee-kun…" She greeted, smiling slightly at the other genins.

Hearing Ala greet 'Ji-kun', Sasuke's face whipped up to see his rival, Hyuuga Neji. He glared, causing Neji to glare back at him. "So, you're with Uchiha?" Neji asked Ala, still glaring at the Uchiha teen.

Ala's aura dropped again, "Yeah, I'm staying at the manor right now." Upon hearing this, Neji broke the glare he was giving Sasuke and turned to face the purple-eyed kunoichi.

"You'll be safer with me." Neji said simply as Sasuke's blood boiled. How dare Hyuuga Neji tell him, Uchiha Sasuke that his place is not safe? He kept Ala for three months and still, she wasn't harmed! Now Neji's saying that it's not safe?

"No." Ala said simply, making Sasuke, for the first time this day, look at her. What did she just say? "I believe Ican stay in the manor longer than I can in the Hyuuga household… and besides," Ala stopped and looked at Sasuke who, in turn, averted his gaze the moment he saw Ala's eyes. "I'm more comfortable living with _Sa-chan._" Bingo. That made Sasuke face Ala. Now she calls him _Sa-chan_? (('to look' is different 'to face', okei? I believe you're smart enough so I won't explain the difference between the two. ))

But Sasuke didn't have the time to get annoyed again. He was more concerned with what Ala said about 'being more comfortable living with Sa-chan'. Did he hear that right?

After making sure that his ears are completely clean and realizing that Ala **did **say that something about living with him, he felt something spark within him… a little pinch of happiness. He was happy. Why? He wasn't even sure; he just felt it.

Then, he heard Neji snort, which caused him to face the Hyuuga boy again. _In your face, bastard! _He thought happily as he watched Neji's face crumple in difficulty. Well, it **is** hard maintaining your cool and hiding your jealousy at the same time… Sasuke smirked, seeing the obviously annoyed Neji.

"Orders here!" Manong yelled while handing over everyone's plates. Naruto dug quickly into his food, slurping the noodles and the soup.

"Bye, Ala-chan, team seven." Neji walked away, carrying deathly silence with him. He is so annoyed about Ala willing to live with the Uchiha bastard… what's more; she said that she was more comfortable living with the jerk! Oh, just wait Uchiha… the great Hyuuga Neji will get revenge… just wait.

Gai-sensei, who seems to be suddenly afraid of Neji and his mood swings, followed suit and was followed by Tenten and Lee. They all left without another word.

"Em." (them) Naruto said, mouth full of noodles, "ird ffol…" (weird people…) He shook his head, making more droplets of soup to collide on Ala who in turn, seem not to understand any word that Naruto said.

--

I really suck! Read and Review, ne? Thankies!


	6. talking isn't hard

So you've stumbled to my fic? If you loved this, you might also like: **Ang Pampautot**, **Battle of the Bands **and the new **Memoirs of the Forgotten Uchiha**... Read and review in all... thankies!

Another chapter added to Ana Uchiha's masterpiece! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this, you know... I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND IT'S CHARACTERS! but I do own my oc!

**Chapter Five: Talking isn't Hard**

Ala and Sasuke went home late because of Naruto. After every ramen the Kyuubi finishes, he nags Ala or Sasuke to buy him another one. Getting really annoyed, Sasuke buys him another one and again and again and again and again.

-

"Goodnight." Ala bid simply to Sasuke who still avoided eye contact with her. Ala was wearing a simple tee and shorts and the Uchiha prodigy was topless. He didn't mind really, because back when they were younger, Ala always sees him without a shirt.

"Goodnight." Came the muffled reply from the room across hers. Its doors closed softly, leaving Ala standing at her door, staring blankly into space and thinking about the past events.

-

_She's really pretty when she looks serious…_ Sasuke thought blankly, staring at his dark blue painted ceiling. Three hours had passed since he left Ala on her door and still, he can't sleep. He was trying in vain to dismiss his thoughts about Ala… about his fiancée. _Sigh. So hard to sleep…_ he whispered silently to himself, twisting and turning on his bed once in a while. _Sigh. _He twisted again. Finding that his throat was a little dry and after grabbing a shirt to put on, he decided to go down. _Might as well get a drink downstairs. _

When he went down, he felt a familiar aura. Without any hesitation, he silently walked downstairs only to find Ala sitting on one of the dining chairs, illuminated by moonlight. Her features was enhanced by the silvery moonlight

_Beautiful…_ He mentally slapped himself. Why did he let her invade his mind again?

Without bothering to look at the new chakra, Ala greeted. "Hi." But Sasuke merely nodded. He went for the fridge and fished out a pitcher of ice cold water. Ala looked at him simply, staring at the glass which was also illuminated by moonlight.

"Ne…" Ala started silently after waiting for Sasuke to finish his glass of water. In turn, Sasuke looked at her. "I wanted us to talk…"

"About what…?"

"About us."

"There's nothing to talk about us…" Sasuke replied dully, putting back the pitcher and the glass to where it was minutes ago. What he said echoed in his mind, _There's nothing to talk about us. _But deep inside him, he was wondering if there is really about the two of them that is needed to be discussed.

"**You know** there **is** **something** that is **needed to be discussed**." Ala pressed. She's really aggressive when it comes to things that she wants. She now faced Sasuke, her hair shone under the moon's gaze.

"What do you know about discussing!" He bellowed, pinning her to the cold hard wall, his pale hands on her shoulders, not allowing her to move. How dare Ala speak of discussing when she didn't even talk about her being away and leaving him? All the pain and anger Sasuke kept for the past years seem to blow up. Seeing the face before him falter and gasp in pain, he took out is sharingan.

"When you, yourself didn't 'discuss' that you'll be going away and will leave me all alone in this place? You didn't even say goodbye! And now you're acting as though nothing happened and that I can forgive and forget everything with just a 'sorry'! Think again, it's been four solid years! Didn't it appear to your mind to even visit for a month? Didn't you realize that there's still an Uchiha Sasuke waiting for your return? No! I felt no Ala in those four years! I've been so alone! You think it's one sorry and that's it!" He stopped when he heard soft sobs emitted near him. Sasuke looked around, only to realize that Ala is the one crying.

_He's right. _Ala thought, streams of tears falling down continuously. _I hate myself! _Ala thought, depressed. _Why did I forget that I have Uchiha Sasuke? _She asked himself, sobbing uncontrollably. _Stupid, stupid me!_

Seeing his fiancée cry, his whole being seem to be in shock. The grip on her shoulder loosened and his eyes went back from red to black. He watch her fall aimlessly onto the cold floor.

Watching her, he realized that the girl infront of him was the same girl that was once who cared so much for him. The girl who never thought of him as Uchiha but as Sasuke. She never saw him as a prodigy but as a friend. In return, he made her cry? Yes, it was four long years she was in hiding, she left him all alone, but… they've been friends for more than that… but still, he became the heartless jerk who made the girl cry. Didn't he promise her that if there's someone who'll make her cry, he, Uchiha Sasuke, will tear the suspect into shreds? How would he do that if he's the stupid one who made the girl weep? _Oh shit._

Then, he did something unexpected, he hugged her. "I'm so sorry." He finally blurted out after hesitating. "I've been a total jerk." His hug tightened. "I forgot how much you cared for me… and how special you are to me."

Ala cried harder onto Sasuke's chest, wetting his navy shirt. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed, voice cracking, burying her face in his hair. "I'm very, very sorry…"

Sasuke rubbed her back to make her stop crying. "Hush. It's been my fault. I've been hard-headed. I refused to welcome you. If I did, then this entire problem wouldn't even come."

After agreeing that they both needed to sleep, Ala and Sasuke both retreated to their rooms.

--

Even if the author sucks so much, would you please have the heart to review? (chibi eyes) PLEASSEEE? Oh thank you, thank you!


	7. trapped in a cave with you!

Minna, I'm so so so sorry if I haven't updated anything! I'm really busy right now attending anime conventions here in the Philippines... Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I'm not sure if I could reply to all of you, since I read that replying to reviews within the story is 'prohibited.' I'm very sorry minna!

Anyways, I'll tell you all a story, why I'm depressed and why it took time for me to update. It's written at the end of this chapter... (-)

**Chapter Six: Trapped in a cave!**

After what happened yesterday, Ala and Sasuke seem to be in a better mood, now that everything's agreed between the two of them.

They are on a mission today, protecting someone. Naruto was a bit disappointed hearing Sakura couldn't come because of her fever and made everyone promise to visit her once they finish the mission.

"Everything's well, it seems…" Kakashi smiled behind his green mask. Kakashi just caught Sasuke's smirk when he saw Ala. Curiosity winning over him, he turned to ask the violet-eyed kunoichi.

The young girl just smiled at him. A rare smile. A smile he, Kakashi, as her aniki, longed to see. A smile that depicts something mysterious, yet, Kakashi knows that it's something to be happy about. The smile graced Ala's face like an angel, as Kakashi smiled again. He was right thinking that somehow, sometime, the two's problem would be solved.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He probed more, catching the light in the girl's violet orbs. The girl then nodded at Kakashi.

"Yes. Everything's fine… and well."

"I'm happy to hear that." The older jounin once again smiled.

"Oi, oi!" Naruto shouted, popping everyone out of their trance and instead look at the Kyuubi. "Don't lookit' me like that!" He shouted when he saw everyone glare at him. "I just want to tell you that we're at the location now!"

Everyone looked around and saw that Naruto is right. They **are **at the location. Now, where is that old man that wanted to be accompanied back to Konoha?

"Where is he?" Ala asked silently, making Kakashi shook his head seriously. They both sensed dangerous chakra. Not only one, but a whole troop of unfamiliar chakra.

"I don't exactly know… but prepare for an attack." He said as Ala smirked. _I knew it!_ She thought, rubbing her hands together. She was eager to kick butts today. She was idle for so long and now's her chance to release the hidden excitement in her.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi commanded as the two whipped their heads up and nodded in affirmation, knowing exactly what will happen.

BOOM! ((Why does the explosion always have to sound like 'boom!'!)) A large explosion filled the field with smoke and dust, temporarily blocking team seven's sight. After it cleared, about fifteen to twenty sound Nins were revealed, each one with a deadly look on their faces, willing to fight.

"Ha, bring it on!" Naruto shouted, attacking the whole group of Nins, and bringing out his seven-colored rasengan. Sasuke, Ala and Kakashi attacked from different sides. The sound of kunais clashing echoed into the woods as the fight continued.

"They're increasing!" Naruto shouted over a bunch of Oto Nins whom he was fighting alone. It's been hours, and yet, not a single one seems to disappear.

"And they're all real!" Ala and Sasuke shouted and huffed in unison. They're both tired and they need rest to fill their energy bars again. They both had their Sharingans out and were scanning the field for more possible attackers in hiding.

"Shut it and fight!" Kakashi ordered as his students nodded and continued to fight the increasing number of enemies. After some while, Ala came up with a plan. And that is to lead the Sound Nins away from the woods and resume the fight in some other abandoned place. They all nodded in it and decided that Naruto is the one to lead the Nins away and Kakashi to help Naruto fight them.

Kakashi didn't let Sasuke or Ala to join the fight because Sasuke is badly injured, blood quickly draining away from him, and he needs medical attention. He knows that Ala will be able to do it (heal Sasuke) because the legendary healer, Tsunade-sama, trained her.

Ala nodded to Kakashi when he told her that. "Hai. I know… and thanks. I do need rest." She smiled at him while he nodded and signaled Naruto to lead the nins away. "Be careful." Ala whispered, seeing Kakashi run off with Naruto and dozens of Oto Nins.

-

After seeing Naruto run with the Nins trailing after him and Kakashi, Ala decided to rest in a cave she found near the lake. She dragged herself and the half-conscious Sasuke inside and placed him on a large rock where she could tend him easily.

After doing so, she laid on the cold, hard, stone floor where she felt exhaustion take over her body. She looked at Sasuke who was sleeping soundly and peacefully with bandages around his well-built chest. Seeing him sleep peacefully, she felt sleepy too. ((Oh, oh, I feel that kind of thing too! Seeing someone sleep makes me sleepy! Zzzz….))

But her senses failed her when she heard another loud explosion. And this time, it shook the earth. Looking outside, she witnessed the cave's entrance being blocked by a dozen of boulders from above. She cursed the Sound Nins for the bad luck they bring her. They just made a dozen boulders block the cave's entrance by making it explode! Oh great, now she's stuck in a cold cave with little food!

She collapsed onto her backpack exhaustedly, compressing everything inside it. Feeling the aura beside her move, Ala glanced at the prodigy beside her. His eyes are open now, and he was sitting up straight, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ala.

"We're stuck on a cave, Sound jerks' fault. Little food, so cold, no fire, how can we survive this?" She said, not looking at him. He then stood up and tried to push the boulders -that were blocking their freedom- away. "Don't try; they're really big and heavy. In our state, no one can push those." Sasuke looked at the girl before him and noticed that she too was injured.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching the bandages in her arm. Seeing her flinch at the touch, he withdrew his hands quickly away. "I'm sorry. Did I-?"

"Nah." She answered simply, looking sympathetically at him. "You should rest. And about us going out here, we can't. So just rest, okay?" She asked, pushing him down onto the rock again. Sasuke nodded silently, knowing that Ala is right and there's no point arguing with her.

"I'm going to sleep now." He said, laying down the rock again, giving her a last worried gaze before closing his tired obsidian eyes.

-

Sasuke opened his eyes only to find Ala sleeping beside him, plopped beside the rock he's currently on. _So we're still on the cave huh? I wonder why no one from Konoha is looking for us… _Sasuke glanced down at the girl before him, she was sleeping lightly. Seeing her sleep like an innocent little girl, he smirked. She's way different when she's awake.

-

"BA-CHAN, ALA-CHAN AND SASUKE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Naruto suddenly appeared in the Hokage's tower and disturbed Godaime, who in turn, slapped her hands at her ears. Naruto and Kakashi were able to defeat all the Oto Nins and were now in the Hokage's tower to report the events.

"When did this happen?" Godaime suddenly looked alarmed. She sat up on her chair prepared to listen.

"We were fighting a lot of Oto nins that time." Kakashi started which made Naruto shut up and listen to his sensei. "Sasuke was severely injured and Ala-chan too. So Ala-chan came up with a plan; she wanted Naruto and I to distract the Oto Nins, so that Sasuke and her could take shelter in a cave nearby." Tsunade nodded. "Unluckily, someone from Oto made the rocks above the cave to explode. So now, they're trapped inside it with only for two days of food."

"TWO DAYS!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and turned to the Hokage. "You must ask for a rescue team quickly!" He said getting nervous. A lot of possibilities of what can happen to the two made his mind go crazy.

"Naruto, calm down." Terada asked the glowering blond boy before her.

"CALM DOWN! THEY'RE CAUGHT IN A CAVE NEAR SOUND'S HEADQUARTERS, NEAR THAT BASTARD OROCHIMARU! YOU THINK I COULD CALM DOWN!" Naruto exclaimed in a WTF-DO-YOU-MEAN tone.

"First," Tsunade started, forcing the boy to calm down again. "If our ANBUs are going to travel between the said cave and Konoha, I think the time it's going to take them to reach it is an hour or two." Naruto opened his mouth again but Tsunade stopped him.

"Second, about the food," She said, glaring at Naruto. "Sasuke eats more or less like Naruto, I know. But Ala has little appetite. She can't eat as much as Sasuke does, meaning that their food will last for the both of them." Naruto nodded as Kakashi kept quiet, both of them still listening at Tsunade-sama.

"Third, they'll be fine." At this, Naruto opened his mouth again to retort, but this time, Kakashi was the one who restrained the fuming boy. "We're talking about an Uchiha and an Amacuza here. You think they'll lead they'll be easy to defeat?"

-

_We're about to get married…_ Sasuke thought, still looking at Ala. _But she doesn't love me, I suppose. She's got Toshiro and Neji… am I a match for those two? _Sasuke glanced at the cave's ceiling, thinking deeply. Yes, Ala had him, Toshiro and Neji. How can he be so sure that Ala's going to pick him as the one she truly loves? Yes, she's betrothed to him… but she's betrothed to Neji too!

Sasuke looked at Ala again. He can't imagine how much hurt it will cost him if Ala married one of the boys except him. But, on the positive side, she might marry him and become an Uchiha… but what if, she doesn't love him? Sasuke remembered something the elders said when they were younger.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Sasuke, Neji and Toshiro." The eldest of all the Elders Amacuza Rai called them. They all heard it and followed the Amacuza Elder inside his house._

_The house was awfully large, spacey and deadly quiet. When all of them four got in, they noticed that the leader Elders from the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Akimori were all there. "Sit down." A big voice ordered, making the boys to almost stiffen. They turned around and saw that the Elder himself are the one who gave the command._

_Sasuke looked around and saw someone in a violet kimono. A girl. She looked up; her lavender eyes that matched her kimono met the obsidian black ones. She smiled as he smiled too and sat beside her._

"_Why do you think we're being called?" Ala asked in a fearful voice making Sasuke smirk at her and hold her hand tightly. He perfectly knows that Ala's scared of Elder Rai._

"_Don't worry, everything will be alright." He squeezed her hands gently as she nodded, returning his smile._

_-_

_When everyone settled in, including Ala, Neji, Sasuke and Toshiro's family, Elder Rai began to speak._

"_We called you here," The Elder Rai started, making the children look at him. "Because we want you to know that the pact we made -including Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and our own Amacuza Ala- has been changed."_

_Upon hearing these, the children (Neji, Ala and Sasuke) looked suddenly alarmed. What made the Elders change their minds? They didn't do anything wrong, didn't they?_

_Sasuke raised his free hand to question. The Elder saw this and nodded to Sasuke in affirmation. "I just wanted to ask," Sasuke said, standing up and breaking the contact in his and Ala's hands. "What do Akimori Toshiro have to do with your news, Elder?" Sasuke asked politely, making Elder Rai nod his head._

"_That's what I'm about to say, Sasuke." Sasuke sat down quietly and turned to listen to the Amacuza Elder. "The Akimori is here because he, Toshiro, will be included to the pact."_

_**Included? **Ala asked herself, brows furrowing. She's not going to marry one again, will she?_

_This time, it was Neji who raised a hand and stood up. "I don't understand what you mean by 'included', Elder Rai." Elder Rai motioned Neji to sit down, making him do so._

"_I'll explain." Elder Rai smiled slightly making the families, elders and children look at him. "Ala needs to marry one of these two boys." All nodded. "By ordering her that, I think that I'm blocking her away from her freedom to choose." There was a short and silent pause, and then: "Her feelings will change through time, we all know that." The Elder paused again. "So if ever she loses her desire to be with one of them, I'm leaving her an option to choose Akimori Toshiro."_

"_So you mean, if ever Ala doesn't want to marry either Sasuke or Neji, then she'll marry Toshiro?" One of the Elders asked, making the Amacuza Elder smile._

"_Yes."_

_**End Flashback**_

_Her feelings will change through time, we all know that. _The Amacuza Elder's phrase started to revolve around his mind, nearly driving him insane. He wanted to forget that phrase long, long ago but he couldn't. Ala's only the one he has now, and taking her away also means taking his life away.

"Ne, Sa-chan?" Ala started, getting up. This got Sasuke out of his thoughts and looked at the girl who was rubbing her eyes in a cute way.

"Hmm?" He asked, keeping his calm self together. He was happy seeing her act like a child, like what she does when they were younger, when the Uchiha clan's still whole.

Ala was silent and Sasuke gazed at her. By the look on her face, she was having second thoughts about what she's going to say. After a while, Ala smiled at him and answered back playfully, "Nah. Nevermind that." He looked strangely at her but shook it off.

-

The next minutes they spent in comfortable silence was disturbed by people, obviously Nins forcing the rocks, digging them away.

Then, there was light. It was blinding at first, making Ala and Sasuke shield their eyes with their hands. Then, an orange blur came and greeted happily, "ALA-CHAN, YOU'RE SAFE!" Naruto said, brining out his puppy-eyes again with waterfalls-like tears gushing out from it.

Ala nodded happily, helping Sasuke up. "OH, SASUKE-TEME, YOU'RE SAFE TOO!" Naruto said, making Sasuke give him one of the deathly glares of the Uchiha. "YOU BETTER NOT DID ANYTHING TO ALA-CHAN WHILE YOU'RE HERE!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, making the rescue team smile at them. This made Sasuke to blush slightly.

"I'm not like you." He replied simply in one of his coolest voice. It just made Naruto stick his tongue out.

"Did he do something Sasuke-ish to you in here?" Naruto said in a worried voice, grabbing Ala's uninjured arm and examined it.

"I-I…" Ala couldn't reply because she was enjoying seeing Sasuke blush redder and redder when Naruto spoke.

"Don't worry Ala-chan, you'll receive justice. Once we arrive home, we'll report the teme to the ANBUs and we'll make him suffer a long and painful death." Naruto said, his eyes seriously watering and a sappy background appeared behind him and a sweatdropping Ala.

---

So that's it, read and review ne?

I think I'm in love! Gosh, what to do? I did mention to you lot that I'm attending anime conventions here in the Philippines, didn't I? Well, I'm in love with one of the cosplayers... and the coincidence is... he cosplays as Sasuke! Oh god, I don't know what to do!

The same hair, the same complexion, the same snobbish look (his co -cosplayers hated him for it... but he always win as the 'Audience Choice') he also hashis own fanclub!And god, he REALLY looks like Sasuke!

The thing I'm really depressed right now is that he seems to be in love with a female friend of hers...a VERY CLOSE female friend of his (the girl is much much older than the guy I like)... right now, I really feel like Sakura, going after the boy he likes but... sigh... I don't know what to do! Help me minna! T-T

--> Depressed and Paranoid me T-T


	8. babysitting the genins!

Okay, I'm back again! Whew, that was one tiring year back there… anyways, lemme just thank my reviewers who went and read my fic through thick and thin… thank you, you lot… without you, I might not even write… you gave me inspiration… :)

Okay, thankies to:

Chocolate Panda

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi

RainingHeart

Kimitzu Zairakie

Shells1

keia mizuki

XxXMe Need A LifeXxX

Adventurous Dream Girl

tsukikageXmelody

hiei's hime 2

YamiKitsuneKami

emily-fire-element

DrAgOnLuVeR88

White Alchemist Taya

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… :(

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BABYSITTING THE GENINS!**

After the almost deadly mission, Kakashi settled something 'very easy' for his jounin students.

"And that is…?" The sixteen yr. old Naruto asked his jounin teacher who plastered a sheepish smile. He, Naruto, has his no eyes expression again out at his sensei.

"Uhh…" Kakashi started, a bit unsure. He perfectly knows that no one really likes babysitting, so what's the point? But still, it's a mission, so they got no choice but to do it either way. "Mission for today is replacing some genin teachers. As you know, most of them are away on a mission, so you're assigned to be the teacher's replacement for a day." Kakashi sensei said.

"We'll be nannies…" Sasuke stated coldly, his black eyes boring into identical ones that belong to their sensei. Hate was written across the onyx ones. _Damned teacher…_ Sasuke thought glaring to his perverted sensei.

"BABYSITTING! God, we're jounins for heavens' sake!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, not waiting for his sensei to finish his sentence. (AN: Yup, they're jounins. Didn't I tell you earlier? Check for chapter 1.)

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in Naruto's face after bonking his head with the abnormally forceful fist of hers. A squeak of pain was heard from the blond, who was clutching his head now, "It was rude of you to cut Sasuke-kun off like that!"

With the two still bickering, Ala turned her attention to her sensei and aniki who was waiting for the other two to stop.

"Nannies…?" Ala asked quietly to herself, which unfortunately, Sasuke heard. "Hmm," she said, putting her hands to cup her cheek, as if thinking. "I don't really know if **I **know how to take care of others…"

Sasuke smirked. _Yeah right, _he thought, looking at the nervous kunoichi, _but she did an excellent job with me._ "Don't worry," Sasuke's cold voice jolted Ala out of her worries, "It would be easy for you…" A slight smirk victoriously tugged Sasuke's lips up, forming a small smile that easily caught the girl's attention.

A smile crept up Ala's lips too, "You think so…?" Sasuke's complimenting her, and it never happens this often… A nod was received from Sasuke and Ala mouthed 'thanks' to him, which he returned with a slightly bigger than the latter smile.

"Now as I was saying," Kakashi-sensei chose to interrupt the perked-up group. When he successfully got all their attentions, he spoke up again, "This mission will be better than regular babysitting."

A question mark popped at all his students' heads. "And what does this babysitting mission posses for it to be better than a regular babysitting?" Ala asked his 'brother' who smiled again under his mask.

"You'll be taking care of the Konoha genins."

"I don't see how it would be much better to take care of those genins when they really don't need taking care of." It was Sakura who spoke up, and all felt like agreeing with her, even Sasuke.

"Hmm, how to put this…" A small silence was shared as Kakashi thought of a better way to tell his students of what they'll be doing. "Hmm, you'll be teaching those genins new techniques…" At this, Sasuke and Naruto groaned. "We would meet back at the forest by 6, and I expect that the genins had learned a thing or two from you." Kakashi-sensei said. "This would be done in pairs," Sakura perked up at this and looked expectantly at Sasuke who was looking at Kakashi. _Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… _"It will be draw lots so that it would be fair to all." A nod was shared between his students as they did what was told.

-

"So… we'll be teaching the same team…?" Ala asked Sasuke who nodded quietly. They were now at the forest, waiting for the team they'll be babysitting.

**WOOOOSSHH!** Within a blink of an eye, Sasuke blocked a kunai. (AN: Hey that rhymes! XD) The two looked suddenly alarmed and both scanned the area with their Sharingans. Then, they both felt relaxed when they saw who the enemies were.

Three kids. Three kids on a 'disguise' box. Those are their students. A moving box made its way towards them and voices started to whisper at one another.

"Can they see us…?" A girl asked.

"No they don't! This is my best disguise technique and no one has ever known it was me inside this box!" A boy.

"Uhh, then Konohamaru, why are they looking straight at us…?" A boy again.

The Konohamaru boy spoke once more, "Don't believe them, this is their technique! They're pretending to see us when they really don't!"

"Well actually, we **can **see you…" Ala spoke up to the 'murmuring box'.

"LIAR!" The Konohamaru boy, once again exclaimed, "LIES! I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD SEE US!"

"Hnn." Sasuke sighed irritatedly and lifted the box up to see who those kids were, "Actually, we could."

Three people. Two boys and a girl. A boy with spectacles positioned on his hair –who Sasuke presumed was Konohamaru- stood up and yelled, "Unfair! That was unfair! You shouldn't lift up my disguise!" An angry finger was held up, pointed threateningly at the Uchiha prodigy.

The only girl in the group stood up and bowed at them, "I'm sorry, senseis." She said, obviously taking all the blame. "It's just that Konohamaru-kun here thinks he could fool you with that idiocy of his." Ala couldn't help but smile when the girl looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Ala was about to say something but the Konohamaru boy retorted, "It's not idiocy! It's intelligence! It's so intelligent that people think it's stupid!" Konohamaru looked at his girl teammate and stared disbelievingly at her. How could she not help them at times like these? Shouldn't teammates help each other? Hoping to find some support, he turned to his other boy teammate, "Right Udon?" The other boy just wiped his running nose. "Ahh, nevermind."

"Uhh… yeah…" Ala trailed off. She isn't used teaching genins so don't blame her… and Sasuke isn't helping at all, he stood there, like a piece of earth. "Introductions?"

The obviously team leader's head was raised and an energizing voice stated, "I'm Konohamaru and I will be the next Hokage!" A triumphant hand was raised, and his eyes sparkled. Ala smirked as she scanned the boy from head to toe. This kid and his spirit reminds her of Naruto.

"But I think Naruto-kun told me about him being the best Hokage ever…"

"Uhh…" the boy scratched his head, as if thinking, "the next after Naruto-sempai!" Konohamaru declared proudly, his hands on his chest.

"Yeah!" The only girl in the group stood up and posed, "I'm Moegi, the prettiest genin in Konoha!"

"Uhhhh…" The boy who has his nose running wiped it again with the use of his sleeve, "Udon…"

Ala smiled at them, "Ok, now it's our time to introduce ourselves," She said, momentarily looking at the annoyed Sasuke. "Lemme start, I'm Amacuza Ala and I belong to team 7."

"Hey, you belong to Naruto-sempai's group!"

"Yeah, even Sasuke-kun here is." That caught Sasuke's attention as he looked at Ala. When did she choose to call him Sasuke-kun again? Still staring, he noticed the slight blush that decorated Ala's cheeks when she caught his eyes, "Um, Sasuke, it's your turn now."

"Y-yeah." A bit embarrassed, Sasuke turned to the younger students and introduced himself, "Uchiha Sasuke, also in team seven."

"So, we will be your temporary senseis for today." Ala said to her students, "so listen up," her voice commandingly said. "Sasuke and I will teach you-" she stopped when she heard Konohamaru whispering something to Sasuke.

"Hey sensei…" Konohamaru nudged Sasuke on his side, "Is Ala-sensei your…" An evil grin made its way on his lips as he raised his pinky up, "girlfriend…?" A visible blush made its way onto Sasuke's cheeks as his tongue tangled itself.

"Konohamaru…" slightly blushing, Ala managed to call Konohamaru's name a little too sweetly through gritted teeth while forcing a smile, "please listen to your teachers when they talk…"

Moegi's eyes are twinkling now… and an imaginary cloud of smoke appeared above her head, featuring Ala-sensei and Sasuke-sensei cuddling. Oh joy! Their senseis are in love!

"I like Ala-sensei better than Naruto-sempai's girlfriend." Udon stated, wiping his running nose again.

"You mean the girl who dyed her hair pink…?" Konohamaru asked 'innocently'. Ala laughed at this. It is true. No one normal is born with pink hair… (AN: What? looks innocent I love bashing Sakura! XP)

"Yeah… that Haruno girl…" Moegi's eyes turned were filled with disgust now. She HATES Sakura more than anyone else in the world. That is because Sakura always beats Naruto up, their friend- and friends are supposed to be helping each other.

"I hate her…" Konohamaru said, crossing his arms infront of him. "She thinks she's somebody…" Udon and Moegi nodded in agreement.

"Do you really hate Sakura-chan that much?" Ala asked her students, still smiling. She couldn't help it. And to speak truthfully, sometimes, Sakura's personality is a bit… wrong.

"Of course we do!" A unison reply greeted her, "She's a… (insert desired censored words here)…" Ala widened her eyes at these. Genins talking like this? What the!

"When did you learn that!" Ala sternly asked the 4th's grandson.

"I dunno…" Konohamaru said, deadpan. "It just slipped out of my mouth…" Konohamaru said innocently, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "So what?" He turned to look at Sasuke, "Is Ala-sensei your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked Sasuke forthrightly.

"She isn't…" even though Sasuke answered back coolly, Konohamaru couldn't help but giggle at the visible blush that crept up his sensei's cheeks.

Then, the three genins then formed a little circle some inches away from the senseis.

"Do you think they're a couple?" Udon started to ask.

"Of course I do!" Konohamaru raised his hand but Moegi cut him off.

"But Sasuke-sensei said…" Moegi argued, looking at her teammates.

"Of course they'll deny it! Couples do that all the time! Obviously, they don't want others to know about their 'secret relationship'!" Konohamaru explained, making his hands an apostrophe sign for the words 'secret relationship'. Ala couldn't help but sweatdrop upon hearing this.

"Hush, hush children…" Ala said, approaching them, breaking their conversation. "We have to train, we don't have enough time. You need to perfect the technique we'll give you before 6pm today." Ala explained as the genins nodded at her. (AN: Okay, I'm not good at these parts, so please bear with me if ever it gets lame… gomen minna! T-T Okay, here goes nothing…)

"Look at this," Sasuke said as the three genins looked at him. Their jaws literally dropped when they saw Sasuke walk up a tree and reach it's highest branch without falling.

"Ho- how…?" Udon was speechless. That is so just impossible!

"You just need to focus your chakra on both of your feet." Ala said. "Too much chakra will cause the tree to break and less chakra will cause your feet to slip." Ala explained while focusing chakra onto her feet and successfully climbing a tree as smoothly as Sasuke did.

"This will be hard." Sasuke stated, sitting on a tree branch (in an upright position) "You don't need to get the technique right at first try… so practice." Sasuke commanded the three. "As you go, mark the tree- to where you were able to step highest on every try. So you can improve your tree climbing skills." Ala marked the tree midway to where she was able to stand.

"Okay." Konohamaru agreed as Udon and Moegi nodded behind him.

Konohamaru went first and only managed to reach some inches away from the root. Moegi was perfect in chakra control so she got the technique at first try. As for Udon, his first try landed him mid-tree.

"Good work Moegi." Ala praised the flustered girl.

"Thanks sensei."

After hours of training, trying to climb up the trees, naturally, their students slightly learn the technique part by part, but unfortunately, it also costs stamina.

"You giving up already?" Ala turned around to look at Sasuke. He was looking at both the male genins, who looked extremely exhausted, and are plopped on the grass, below the tree's shade.

"Giving up already!" Konohamaru cried in exasperation, questioning Sasuke disbelievingly, "But I was trying every possible way to walk up to that damned tree!" Konohamaru said in between puffs. Udon just keep on breathing heavily.

"Then don't give up!" Ala said walking up to Sasuke (who was at the top of the tree,), Udon (who was under a tree's shade, huffing loudly) and Konohamaru (who was under another tree's shade).

"But we fail-"

"The only failure is when you stop trying. That's the time when you'll be defeated." Ala said, putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Ala's on mother mode again…

A more determined Konohamaru stood up, and then said, "Okay. I'll try." The lad jumped up from his seat with the oh-so-ever high fighting spirit. Udon hesitated at first but tried though.

Ala watched them as she sat on one of the tree's shade. In a second, the Uchiha prodigy was seated beside her.

"Ala…" He started… he hesitated if he should tell her and he was blushing furiously.

"Hmm…?" She looked at the Uchiha prodigy who was having a hard time visibly debating with himself.

"Could you… could you sing for me?" He turned more shades of red, "That is, if you could…"

A confused look was sent his way by the lilac orbs, it stared at him momentarily- but finally, it curled as Ala smiled. "Of course."

In a sigh, she sang in a clear, yet determined voice, "Why do birds suddenly appear, everytime you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you…" She smirked at the Uchiha beside her who had his eyes opened in shock. She still remembers that song?

"Why do stars fall down from the sky, everytime you walk by? Just like me, they long to be close to you…" He smiled. He remembered how she sang it to him just to tease him about his fangirls.

"On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true. So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair and gold and starlight in your eyes so true…" She smiled when she looked the boy before her laid his back on the tree and closed his eyes. He seems to savor the song.

_**Flashback: (Song: Close to You by Hikaru Utada)**_

"_Sa-chan, every girl has been following us for the past 5 hours!" A chibi Ala cried in chibi Sasuke's shoulders. Unfortunately, back when they were younger, all of Sasuke's fangirls have threatened poor Ala everyday to stay away from Sasuke._

_**Why do birds suddenly appear, **_

_**Everytime you are near? Just like me, **_

_**They long to be close to you**_

"_Sa-chan, I'm getting really scared now…" A sniffing Ala said above him. He was carrying her onto his shoulders after a training session with their respective sensei, Kakashi. Various cuts and bruises were still bleeding when they finished the session. No one said a word about it though, specially when the cause of this was her mixed bloodline._

_**Why do stars fall down from the sky, **_

_**Everytime you walk by? Just like me,**_

_**They long to be close to you**_

"_Don't worry A-chan, I'm still here." The chibi Sasuke said, smiling. "I guarantee they won't touch you when I'm around." A satisfied sigh was emitted from Ala as she leaned on his small and comfortable shoulders._

_**On the day that you were born,**_

_**The angels got together and decided to create a dream come true.**_

"_Sa-chan…?"_

_**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**_

"_Hmm?"_

**_With gold and starlight in your eyes so true_**

"_I'm glad that you're always here by my side."_

_**That is why all the girls in town, follow you all around,**_

"_Sa-chan, can I call you 'Knighty'?"_

_**Just like me,**_

"_Knighty?"_

_**They long to be close to you**_

"_Yup. Knighty. The name's cute. Besides, it suites you because you're always protecting_ _me."_

_**Just like me,**_

"_Hmm… I'm not sure…"_

_**They long to be close to you**_

"_Please…?"_

_**Close to you….**_

_**End Flashback**_

-

"Sigh… That really looks cute…" Moegi has hearts in her eyes. "Aren't they kawaii (cute)?" she asked to no one in particular. This made Konohamaru stop training and look at his senseis who were both staring into space.

"I told you they're an item!"

"A secret relationship, ne?" Udon stopped training too and stared at their senseis.

"Oh love…" Moegi sighed dramatically.

"I bet they just said 'I love You' s to one another…" Konohamaru said knowingly.

"Yeah. They sure look happy together." Udon again wiped his nose.

"Sigh." Moegi once again sighed when she saw Ala-sensei looked _dramatically_ into Sasuke-sensei's eyes. "So romantic." Moegi sighed again, while watching her senseis get mushy.

"Ala-sensei!" Udon called for Ala. Moegi's eyes narrowed at Udon.

"Can't you see they're enjoying their time together? Why can't you just shut your mouth for a while?"

Ala smiled at Sasuke and gave him a slight peck on his cheeks before approaching her students.

"Too late! She's already goin' here!" Udon practically shouted, pointing to Ala-sensei who was going their way.

"And it's your fault!"

-

Finally, the students were able to learn the technique at around 5:30. After thanking one another and giving parting gifts, Sasuke and Ala proceeded to home.

But too late. Even before they took a step, their students came running to their direction. "Ala-sensei! Sasuke-sensei!" Ala and Sasuke stopped walking and waited for the running students to catch up.

After a moment's silence, Konohamaru decided to speak, "Is she your girlfriend? I want a straight answer!" he pointed at the two of them and they sweatdropped.

"No." Came their unison reply.

"So why is he walking you home?"

"We live in the same house."

"Ah… so live-in?"

"No!"

"Ah… **secretly** living-in?"

"NO!"

"Hmm… there must be something going on between you two!"

"Nothing's going on with us."

"Hmm, it must be my imagination…" Konohamaru sincerely cupped his cheeks, as if thinking thoroughly.

"No. It's not our imagination!" Moegi bonked Konohamaru on the head. "No prediction from us about a budding love was wrong!"

Sasuke and Ala looked at one another after hearing the words 'budding love'. Now, it can be possible, can't it? Onyx meeting lilac, pink meeting flesh. Now, was that a blush on both of their cheeks?

"Itai! Hey that hurts!" Konohamaru glared at Moegi.

"Hmm… there really isn't something budding between you two?" It was Udon's turn to ask. "Because our predictions were always proven 100 right…"

The same eyes, the same blush and the same stutter. "No-nope."

"Hmm… we're out of luck." Konohamaru turned to his teammates, "I really thought they're in love!" The three shrugged and looked at the couple a last time before proceeding to the direction of their houses.

_Weird._

--

Okay, next chappie coming up:) READ AND REVIEW!


	9. setting the hyuuga free

Okay, as promised, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you that:P

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SETTING THE HYUUGA FREE**

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked under his orange book. ((not Icha Icha, mind you!)) Ala was dressed he noticed and beautifully for that manner. She was wearing a black razor back tee and slightly loose pants that complimented her body; and Sasuke has to admit that she looks sexy.

Ala's raven hair flipped when she turned to look at Sasuke. Seeing him buried under his book, Ala just smiled. "I'm going out." She said sweetly at him, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Watching Ala from the corner of his eye, Sasuke nodded slightly as Ala went out of the Uchiha manor.

-

"I'm here!" Ala yelled to the white-eyed boy who smiled and waved at her. He has a fairly long hair and the Hyuuga sign was etched on his shirt. He is Hyuuga Neji.

"Finally…" he said, seeing her run towards him, out of breath. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her, taking her hand in a friendly manner to which the kunoichi happily gave.

"Anywhere." She smiled as they set off together hand-in-hand.

-

Putting down the book he carried, Sasuke felt empty when Ala left him. He felt unfocused. He had a bad feeling about Ala going out 'somewhere' with 'someone.' He wasn't sure. He feels something within him that's been twitching ever since Ala left him alone. "I know I need to go after her…" _But how? I don't even know where she went… _he stood up and put his book away with a determined look on his face. "I'm going to find her anyway."

-

"Of all the places, why did you choose here?" Ala, who was silently beside Neji, asked. They are now comfortably seated on the park's bench, sitting there relaxed. The chirping of the birds from a distance could be heard with the silence they sported, and the rustling of the trees against the wind made it the perfect place for them.

"It's quiet here." Neji replied simply, glancing at Ala. Seeing her still stare at him, Neji shrugged as another warm bliss made its way towards them.

Ala then laughed quietly. "I know. You're the same." She said, the trees swaying gracefully, giving off a sweet summer smell.

"You're the same too." He said smiling when he saw Ala smile. Then, he remembered why they were really there. "Now, what is it that you want to discuss?" He asked the violet-eyed kunoichi.

Hearing Neji, you could visibly see Ala look at the ground. Her eyes longed for a moment there, as if wanting to say something but really don't have the courage to do it. She then turned serious, and the wind played awfully quiet this time. "About you, me, and Sasuke being betrothed."

"Go on."

-

_Where is she, dammit! _Sasuke cursed himself. He's been out for a couple of hours, his heart beating loudly, but still, no Ala-chan. He's beginning to get real worried... The relaxed nature didn't help him this time, every part of him now was like petrified, he couldn't help but feel guilty for making her leave alone. _Shit. _

-

"I want to break the vow with you." Ala said, not looking at the prying white eyes. She felt uncomfortable today, she didn't know why. And the wind seemed to tease her, playing quiet this time... painfully quiet. On the violet eyes, Neji could see the tinge of sadness. "I do not mean that I don't like you…" she said, still avoiding eye contact. "But I could see that you'll be happier with other girls, especially Tenten."

Upon hearing this, Neji held up her chin with his fingers and forced her face up to look at him. "Why would you say that?" He asked, a bit uncertain and afraid.

"Tenten could give you more… much more… than I could give," Ala said, and tossed her head aside so that Neji couldn't reach for it anymore. Neji, who was a bit surprised at her actions, concentrated on listening. "she could love you more and make you more happy."

"Does that mean…?" The wind once again made its presence known and was slightly touching both Ala and Neji's cheeks.

"Yes, I'll be happier with Sasuke." Ala could feel the guilt gnawing her stomach now…

Ala looked slowly towards the Hyuuga boy who smiled. Wait- smiled! "Thank you." Was all Ala heard from him. She looked at him confused. She couldn't understand.

He just smiled again. Then it hit her. Oh! She get it… "Go now, I'm sure she's been waiting for you." A last smile was shared between the two as Neji proceeded to Tenten's house.

_Wait. _He turned to face Ala again and hugged her. A friendly and warm hug that could depict thankfulness. Ala could feel the protective arm that went around her shoulders as she returned the hug. They decided to stay like that for a while.

-

"The park," Sasuke said when he slowly jumped from tree to tree, careful not to make any noise that could attract attention. He stopped when he saw two figures below.

The said figures were in a loving embrace. A raven girl and a Hyuuga. _Shit. _He felt his world crumbling when he realized whom the figures are. He stared painfully at the scene, his eyes stinging. What is this that he feels? He wasn't sure, he doesn't know… but it makes him feel that his heart is falling into a somewhat deep abyss… it was painful for him. Seeing the girl he treasured so much with the boy he hated, it was really painful.

When he couldn't bear it anymore, he turned and left the scene, the painful image still fresh in his mind.

-

"I guess you should go now." Ala said, finally breaking away from the handsome Hyuuga boy.

"Yeah." He said, letting go too. "See you later then, Ala-chan."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I hope you'll be happier with her."

Neji just smiled, knowing that Ala is right this time.

-

"Sasuke?" Ala opened the manor's door to find Sasuke gone. "Sasuke…?" She called out again, but still, no one answered her except the echoes that rang loud whenever she spoke.

_Hmm, wonder where he is? _Ala thought to herself. She slowly entered the manor and just bumped into none other than Uchiha Sasuke who was looking a bit upset.

_Gulp. _It was the first reaction Ala could do when she saw the look on the Uchiha's eyes. Uh-oh.

Without waiting for another word, Sasuke gripped Ala's wrist tightly and forced her against the wall. Ala couldn't move, she was paralyzed by Sasuke's sudden act and realized that she was already pinned under him.

"Wha-!" was the only word that escaped Ala's mouth the moment she felt Sasuke's lips press against hers in a slightly rough manner. She whimpered and tried to struggle but failed miserably because of Sasuke's iron grip. Feeling his lips pressing deeper into hers, she tried harder to struggle underneath him but Sasuke's hands went tighter around her wrists.

"Mff!" a muffled whine was heard from Ala, but went unnoticed because Sasuke was occupying himself in trying to enter into Ala's mouth. He continued to kiss the struggling girl, his lips prying hers for entrance.

After some minutes of struggling, Sasuke smirked victoriously when he felt her sweet lips move rhythmically but unsurely along with his. Feeling Ala relax slightly, Sasuke shifted his arms from Ala's wrist to her waist, pulling her body against his own. He kissed her more, not even feeling the need to breathe. Sasuke explored the new terrain that belonged to Ala, which took time.

He pulled away and stared at Ala's face which was inches away from him. She blinked her violet eyes couple of times, wondering what did just happen. After staring at Sasuke for an eternity, she managed to stutter. "Why?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, wondering why she's asking 'why'.

"Why… did you have to… kiss me…?" She asked unsure, for once, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

"I want to prove," Sasuke started, catching Ala's attention. "that I want you…" this time, it was Ala's brows that rose. "much more as a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Neji… I saw you two at the park,"

"…"

"I want to prove that I'm better than him …"

"…"

"Love me…"

"…"

He kissed her again, and this time, little effort took him to make her submit. Sasuke pressed his lips deeper unto hers, not minding the warmth they're generating. He pulled away and looked at Ala squarely. "Love me."

"…"

"Why don't you answer me?" Sasuke asked. He could swear that his blood was starting to boil then. He couldn't believe that after all the times he had with Ala, he's still the hot-tempered Uchiha.

"I kissed you back," she said, not showing any emotions. "Isn't that enough?"

"I'm not asking you to kiss me back." Sasuke said. "I'm asking you to love me back." Emphasizing the sentence he gave, he leaned over her and kissed her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses from there to her jaw and to her ears. "Please."

"It's not that easy." Ala said. "I may love you as Uchiha Sasuke, my bestfriend… but no more than that." Ala said. "I'm very sorry, Sa-chan, but I could not give you more than what you ask for." With that, Ala silently escaped underneath Sasuke and went upstairs.

--

Okay, here's something: a condition. Do you know the next cahpter would definitely be GREAT? So because I have stressed on tha chappie, I would be requesting 15 reviews before posting the next chapter… just treat it a reward for me and the great chapter… you do want to know what will happen after ne? SO REVIEW!

-->This is not evil… it's just a plain condition… :)


	10. Loving Me

Hello! Another year have passed and I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! 

Sorry for the long wait… xx Things aren't really going smoothly… please understand…

Amyways, with the long wait, I was able to come up with new ideas regarding this story, new chapters for 'Memoirs of the Forgotten Uchiha' and 'Battle of the Bands.' I'll be posting new stories soon, and you guys have to wait for it. P

I was thinking of 'A Guardian's Prayer' and 'Defying Solitude'… but these titles are not final yet… and of course, it's still a SasuXoc fic. Hooray! hahaha

And, of course, my reply to my very generous reviewers…:

**itachi349:** hahaha thankies!! 3 don't worry, this nxt chapter is definitely the blast! Thanks for supporting me! Yeey, go me!! D

**White Alchemist Taya:** Oh of course she loves him! She just needs to sort out her feelings… but she definitely does... you just have to wait for that particular event where she says she loves him too… anyways, thanks for reviewing! ))

**darklight03: **thanks! 'Why isn't she loving him back?' Well, you'll find out soon, ne? D

**Adventurous Dream Girl: **aww, thanks for the compliment! Wish granted! (updates)

**A Dallop A Daisy: **hmm, will she?… (winks) you have to continue reading to find out!

**BldCvrdKunoichi: **aww, you think so? I do think it was evil too… TT and my conscience got the better of me… and one thing, I'll never repeat that condition again… 3

**Shells1: **hahahaha yeah! I wanna see more of Sasuke like this… he looks more gorgeous caring for others… 3

**keia mizuki: **rape scene?! Oh no… P I'm not that kind… xx but due to demands, I'm thinking that maybe I should put a lemon in here… you think…?

**2x2justfau: **aww, thanks… hope you review again ne?

**YamiKitsuneKami: **yeah, pretty sad… xx moral lesson: always look into my profile… hahaha joking! Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Mizu Hime: **hahaha next time, don't drink coke when you're reading fanfics… hahaha but anyways, thanks! 3

**Zoey24: **I do hate SasuxSaku pairings too. Yeah, that pairing should stop (no offence to SasuxSaku writers out there) and they should create an OC that fits Sasuke's Im-so-great-attitude…

**Serena-Masked13**: aww, thanks!!

**loveXable:** thanks for the compliments! Hahahaha

**Ari Uchiha: **aww, dearie… that's only temporary… afterwars, she'll love him… more than she really could… so you have to read further! D hahahaha

**NarutoFan4Eva0110: **thanks for reviewing! Anyways… Terada is Tsunade-bachan's first name. Terada Tsunade.

**beautifuldisaster993**: she turned him down because she need to sort out her feelings. She's betrothed to two men (she set Neji free) so it's not an easy task to just love someone… but hey, you need to read more! D

**Kimitzu Zairakie: **kimmi-chaaaan!! Thanks for the review dearie… I really appreciate it… D

**darkheart1992: **hahahaha sorry! D but anyways, here's the next chappie for you!

**sakura06: **aww, dear, I love you too 3 3 3… but not your username though… hahahaha sorry, that was my Sakura basher instinct… lol

**-Asa-Hoshi-: **hahaha yes I will… thanks for the review! 3

**Nicachan510: **here it is dearie! Thanks for the review!

**Ninjagirl4ever: **aww, thanks!!! Hope you review again!

minna: you guys are the greatest! You don't even complain when it gets too long for me to update… thanks everyone!

Anyways, I'd like to share with you guys my photobucket account, there are some cosplaying pictures here from my country… enjoy….

http://s44. dunno if the link works though… if it doesn't, then please copy-paste it in your URLs… thanks 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… and sadly, neither Sasuke… 3

**CHAPPIE NINE: LOVING ME**

Sasuke was left downstairs, thinking things thoroughly. Did he say something wrong for her to reject him? He was situated on the couch, his head leaning in his knees, and his hands closed like he was praying. She did submit to him, did she? Then why did she reject the love he's offering her?

While thinking, Sasuke could feel his heart ramming onto his chest. He felt so stupid. Right then and there, he wanted to release his Chidori and slay each and every Konoha resident. But after thinking for a while, he thought that it would be pointless for him to do it. Even so, will Ala love him if he vanquishes Konoha? She probably wouldn't.

He looked at the clock; it was already 11:00 pm, two hours after he kissed her. Two hours had passed after he told her his true feelings. And two hours passed after she rejected him. Sighing deeply and wondering why Ala rejected him, Sasuke went upstairs too.

He knocked on the door and no one answered. He knocked again, and pressed his ears against her doors, only to hear the faint deep breathing Ala made. _Is she sleeping? _Because if she was faking it, he was ready to open her doors and say sorry to her. He hadn't really known why would he, but he felt something nudging him to ask for Ala's forgiveness.

Sasuke sighed; waiting would not get him anywhere. He cautiously opened her doors to reveal a tired-looking Ala. He stepped closer to her and sat on her bed where she was currently sitting on and saw her glance at him.

"I'm not forcing you into anything." Sasuke said, keeping his eye's vision straight and was struggling hard not to look at her.

"I know…" she too was not looking at him. "But everything happened so fast…" she clutched her knees tighter, "And I'm confused."

Sasuke then sighed. He expected that. He knows Ala wasn't prepared for any declarations of love- especially from him. It must be equally hard for her to decide on these things. "I still could wait."

He heard Ala sigh too, "Yeah, you should. There's still Toshiro waiting for my decision."

"…" Sasuke stood up and looked at Ala, onyx and lilac meeting momentarily. After bringing his vision back to the door, a slight nod came from Sasuke, "I think I should prepare for the outcome of your decision." A slightly confused Ala looked at him, as he continued, "I shall prepare to get hurt."

At this, Ala felt guilty. Could she risk their friendship because of this _pact? _Could she dare hurt her bestfriend because she wanted someone true to her, not someone who'll just use her for the revival of his own respective clan? Wait. What is she thinking? Sasuke doesn't need her just for the clan's revival… if he did, he must've married Ino or Sakura sooner- not wait for her.

Of course she perfectly knows why. Sasuke just told her minutes ago. He loves her… as in LOVE her… so why couldn't she say yes? After all, they are going to be married… (Well, that if she releases Toshiro)

The door creaked close as Ala was left in her room again, alone. She couldn't really understand what she's feeling… she couldn't put a finger on it. It's a mixture of joy and confusion, pain and anxiety. So how far would it take her just to decide on these things…? She doesn't know.

- **Sasuke POV -**

I have retreated to my room. It was empty and cold, just like I was with the four years of Ala's absence. Who would've known that her absence could change me much more than I expected? Who would've known that I'd be falling in love, risking everything in connection with her?

Even though I won't fully admit it, I was hurt with what she said. Why couldn't she decide between Toshiro and me…? Why is she confused? Doesn't she love me enough? All these thoughts ran inside my head. I actually don't know why, in all males, I have to suffer this turmoil. Why do I need to undergo such painful occurrence? Maybe it's karma… this is what I get for loathing my brother Itachi. This is what I get because I'm too naïve, too inadequate, to even lust about acquiring revenge.

…

I hate to admit it, but waiting is the best thing to do right now. She must've just wanted space… space for her to decide things concerning the four of us: her, Toshiro, Neji and me… So no matter how much years it would take, I know that feeling of mine for her would be dominant… and beginning today, I shall wait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Does that suck or what? Read and Review!!! Thanks! 3 Love you all! Muaaach!!!

..x..anachan..x.. 


	11. another day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters. I do want to own Sasuke though (wub) I only own my OCs, and this story.

erratum: the link I posted on chappie nine didn't work… but if you guys are still interested in those cosplay pictures, visit my profile. There's a link there for my photobucket acct working… thankish.

profile updated. Please take time to look at my profile and my links there. I'll be forever in your debt if you visit them.

-

uhh… review replies:

**White Alchemist Taya: **Toshiro is one of my OCs that was betrothed to Ala. (yes, there are two of them that was asked to marry her. And it was because of the fear that one of her grooms die. Since neither died, it's up to Ala to decide who she'll be marrying.)

**Mizu Hime: **Do I take that long to update? laughs Anyway, thanks! reads Mizu-chan's review and feels very moved thank you very much dearie!

**keia mizuki: **a lemon? Hm… I'm still thinking about it… --U my OLDER sister secretly (yes, I know she visits) visits this account.. and I'll be dead once I put a lemon in… but hey, it's my account... so yeah, I'm still thinking about it.

I was so glad to those who reviewed on chapter 8 and nine you guys are the best! 

But………………….. reviews are reduced to three. From a whooping 24…. What happened??? cries

But hey, I should continue writing… so here it is, Blue and Violet's Chappie 10:

CHAPTER 10: ANOTHER DAY 

It's been a day since the incident about Ala and Sasuke. Ala had been trying hard to pretend that nothing happened, but it sure is hard, especially when you do know that _something_ happened.

She stood up groggily from her bed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Violet eyes, black hair, she still looked the same- despite the fact that her hair was a bit messy. She sighed and walked into the deserted bathroom to clean herself up. After doing so, she trudged down the Uchiha house and started to prepare breakfast.

-

"Ohayou." A startled Ala looked towards the source of the voice and saw Sasuke in his navy blue pajama pants.

"Ohayou too," A smile forced its way on her lips as she retreated her eyes at the table, and an empty plate before her. She sighed. A nagging feeling told her that it's gonna be better if she discuss the 'thing' with Sasuke. Now.

Gathering up of what's left in her courage, she spoke, "About last night…" she then trailed off. What was she going to tell him, that she couldn't sleep well, that she cried before sleeping…? Nah. "I don't want it to affect anything between us."

Sasuke stared at her. Affect anything between them huh…? He then nodded. Of course he doesn't want anything to change. Even the way she treats him. If her friendship will only turn to a dispute between them, then he wouldn't care about being a friend forever. "It won't," he said, trailing off too. "But… maybe… it would…"

"And where'd you get that idea from?"

He shrugged, "It is possible." Ala could feel the hurt beneath his hard tone and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Shrugging the bugging thoughts off, she smiled again. "No it won't." She said as she stood up to clean her plate. "I promise you that, even if it's the last promise I would ever make." She grinned when she saw Sasuke's lip curl up a little.

"Speaking of promises," the Uchiha prodigy started, "Where is your necklace…?" Still holding the dirty plates, she stopped to look at him. The necklace? She nearly forgotten about it…

"It's tucked under my shirt." Ala smiled. Walking to the sink and turning the faucet on, she asked, "Where's yours?"

Sasuke pocketed his pajama's pockets as he fished out from it a silver chain, and a friendship ring, also silver, studded with blue and violet diamonds. He stared at the gems; it was them, him and her, Uchiha and Amacuza. Engraved within it are the words, _**Bestfriends Forever, Sa-chan and A-chan. **_He smirked at it. It was pretty ironic to turn out this way, for him to fall in love with her, even though they're already betrothed.

As if reading Sasuke's mind, Ala spoke, "It feels funny, ne…?" She asked as she turned around to face the Uchiha prodigy. She had a smile on her face that could make Sasuke grin too. But Sasuke restrained the thought until he managed a smirk.

"Yeah." He said, feeling the cold ring in his warm hands. "I remember we used to promise each other that we'll remain friends forever…" Ala looked at him, she's got a feeling she knows where this conversation will lead them. "But I fell in love with you."

A visible blush crept up her cheeks as she mumbled a small "Yeah." She stared at the cold floor, hoping Sasuke wouldn't stare at her and notice her blush. "And still, I refused." She shot him a quick look, enough to see Sasuke nod.

"It's equally hard for the both of us." He said as he stood up, the chair creaking against the mahogany floors. "And I do not intend to make it more complicated." He said, standing and gathering the dirty dishes up.

He stepped towards Ala who was beside the sink, and he gently put the plates under the still running faucet. He lowered his head down, just into Ala's ears. He saw her blush a little and a slight fear flashed in her eyes but he shrugged it off. He whispered in her ear, "But I'll wait for you, even if it would take forever."

She looked at him, while he moved away and approached the stairs. She then sighed in relief. She thought he'd kiss her again. But she saw him falter back there… does that mean that he respects her 'space' now…? Whatever the reason was, a part of her was relieved that he didn't kiss her… and another part of her… was upset… because he didn't continue his 'move'… Whoa- where did the upset feeling came from…? She wasn't sure- and if it was _it, _she wouldn't want to know.

The overflowing sink trailed her off her thoughts. Turning the faucet off, she sighed and went upstairs to change to her daily clothes.

-

"But I told you, I'm okay!" A furious Ala gritted her teeth with annoyance to the Hokage as she examined several scratches at her wrists.

"But Ala-chan, you never told me where it came from…" Tsunade said gently, applying some sort of medicine on Ala's arm.

"Okay, okay-- I was training!" She finally admitted. "I was frustrated because my summon won't come out…" Tsunade stared at the lilac-eyed girl hard, her eyes painfully focused into the lilac ones.

"What did you do for your summon to be void?" Tsunade asked the raven girl directly, her voice slightly shaken. This should never happen. All summons should come out whenever the master asks for them. What has happened to Ala?

"I dunno…" Ala admitted, "They simply won't come out…" She said, as she stared sadly into space.

"Maybe you're a little too occupied when you called for your summon…." Tsunade concluded, "Is everything alright?"

Ala couldn't help but stiffen at this. She remembered that ever since Sasuke told her about his feelings, she just couldn't keep her mind straight into anything. "I- I'm okay…" she stuttered. "It's nothing."

Tsunade kept her gaze on the girl. She had a doubt that Ala's lying, but just kept her mouth shut about it. _Maybe there's a valid reason for her not to tell the truth._ Tsunade thought. _Hmm, I wonder if it's because of Sasuke? _Shrugging the thoughts away, Tsunade dismissed Ala out of her clinic.

**- the next day-**

Ala was contemplating on things while she's still on her bed. So Sasuke loves her huh? Truth is, she really didn't know how to respond to Sasuke's declaration. She suddenly felt shy in his presence and suddenly felt awkward when he talks to her.

Sigh. Not having any missions doesn't help her either. She's always forced to stay inside the manor because of Sasuke. She needs to cook his food, do some chores and everything. After all, she was 'adopted' into Sasuke's home… so she has this duty of serving him in her own little way, sometimes, doing what he can't do.

So… everything she does for him means that Ala loves Sasuke too? Well, no one could really blame her distorted feelings, for Sasuke makes her feel weird… and he jumbles up her feelings for him- without him knowing it.

She stared at the room's ceiling, "Damn this love thing…" she cursed as she buried her head on her pillow, "Argh… why me?" Ala then curled up, getting her blanket to tangle up around her.

She quickly sat up when the door opened, and saw Sasuke standing at her door. "What the-?!" She nearly cursed. "You should've knocked!" She said, not minding her tangled hair and the tangled blanket around her, "You never know when I'm changing!" She said as she tried to stand, but the blanket turned tighter around her, causing her to fall on the floor.

A crash echoed at the room as Sasuke stared. _Stupid Uchiha… Why's he just staring? _She started to stand up but fell again. Still sitting, she looked up when she heard a chuckle coming from the Uchiha prodigy. Now it was her time to stare. Come to think of it, she never heard Sasuke laugh when she came back here in Konoha. She stared, at her feeling, for the longest time. She stared at the way his lips curled up, and it was kinda cute. Before being tempted to laugh at herself- which is very idiotic- her anger for him rose as she spoke in an insolent voice, "What're you laughing at?!"

As soon as his chuckle lessened, he went up to her, sat before her, and put an arm around her. Or so, that's what Ala thought. She waited for his arms, but it never landed on her shoulders. Instead, it went to her back to undo the knot the blanket did. She felt her heart stop. Sasuke's shoulder was just in front of her, and she was trying hard not to lean on it.

In seconds, the blanket fell free around her as she looked up again to thank him. But before she could speak, Sasuke started to arrange her messy hair. Slowly combing it with his hands, the black hair lost its previous knots as it returned to the silky way it was before.

She felt her cheeks flush at Sasuke's sudden sensitive nature, and wondered if it's his way of showing her how much he cared. He stood up after that, and proceeded at the door to exit her room. But before doing so, he stopped at the doors frames, put a hand on it, and spoke in a soft voice, "You should take care of yourself." And with that, he exited the room.

-

(Ala's POV)

As soon as Sasuke left the room, I immediately went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Looking up to the bathroom mirror, I realized how flushed I am. I don't know if that was because of Sasuke or what, but I really feel weird…Seeing him like that, caring for me in a different way… It seems… I dunno, I can't put a finger on it…

And how stupid of me not to think that all this is going to happen… I was still innocent when I agreed to this pact… I never knew back then that this pact is so intimate, that it requires more than friendship. At first, I thought that we'd only live in the same place. And the naïve girl I was, I eagerly accepted because I thought that having Sasuke as my playmate was a good idea. But now, I couldn't even strike a casual conversation with him.

Sigh. This is so hard…

xXxXxXxXxXx

Read and Review dearies! Thank you soooo much—Let's keep those comments pouring!

Till next chapter guys!

PS: don't hesitate to ask me anything about the story. Please PM me if you have any questions… or rather, include it in your review… thankiesh!


End file.
